Learn to fly
by Natalie Stewart
Summary: Isabella tem sua vida mudada drasticamente por um acidente. Obrigada a mudar de cidade, ela conhece verdadeiros anjos, mas o maior deles ela ainda está por conhecer.
1. Count on me

_I'm looking to the sky to save me_

_Looking for a sign of life_

_Looking for something to help me burn out bright_

_I'm looking for complication_

_Looking cause I'm tired of trying_

_Make my way back home when I learn to fly high_

**(Learn to fly - Foo Fighters)**

**Bella Swan**

Os pingos de chuva batiam irritantemente no velho telhado da casa da vovó Swan.

Mesmo podendo viver em qualquer mansão luxuosa no mundo, vovó Lori insistia em viver numa pequena casa de dois andares no centro de Forks. Essa insignificante cidade na península de Olympic, no noroeste do estado de Washington, tinha se tornado meu lar desde que sofri um trágico acidente.

Forks era o abrigo permanente do tempo ruim, o sol geralmente evitava a cidade verde e fria, dando o ar de sua graça poucas vezes ao ano. Umas doze, talvez.

Foi aqui que aprendi a lidar com as limitações que o acidente me trouxe.

Eu costumava ser uma garota normal, tão normal como qualquer garota de Phoenix poderia ser. Eu amava o sol, a brisa suave que esparramava meus cabelos pelo rosto e a vista das montanhas no horizonte, amava cada pedacinho da cidade que nasci e vivi até o acidente que me deixou paraplégica. Como a maioria das adolescente populares, eu era a capitã das líderes de torcida da Camelback High School, eu era invejada por toda a população feminina da CHS, não só por ser a garota mais bonita, mas também por namorar Tyler Roth, o capitão do time de futebol do colégio. Constantemente eu ouvia merdas sobre mim, sobre a minha personalidade fútil e egoísta, mas eu pouco me importava, eu era popular, exatamente como queria ser quando entrei no ensino médio.

Mas tudo mudou no verão de 2011. Jessica Stanley anunciou uma festa em sua casa, tudo que ela organizava incluia bebedeira, sexo e muitas drogas e era isso que todo adolescente sem noção desejava, uma noite livre com os amigos para fazer o que bem entendesse e isso não era diferente para mim.

Meus pais se recusaram a me deixarem ir, afirmando que eu deveria me afastar de Jessica e que aquela festa não era o tipo de lugar que eu deveria frequentar. Eu briguei, gritei, xinguei e acabei no castigo, mas isso não diminuiu minha vontade de ser idiota e tão pouco me fez desistir daquela festa.

Aos 16 anos eu era imatura e imprudente. Aos 17 eu sofro as consequências de tanta burrice.

Ninguém iria me impedir de ir naquela festa, nem mesmo meus pais com seu senso de proteção exagerada. Eu só queria me divertir, não poderia acontecer nada de ruim certo?

Errado!

Sem pensar nas consequências, pulei a janela naquela noite e corri até a esquina onde Tyler me esperava com um sorriso orgulhoso nos lábios.

- Bom trabalho Bells - elogiou beijando meus lábios e partindo em direção a casa de Jess. A festa estava cheia e a música alta pulsava em meus ouvidos. O cheiro de maconha e vodka era perceptível em cada canto do gramado apinhado de adolescentes mimados. Infelizmente na época eu era aquele tipo de adolescente, que achava que o mundo girava em torno do meu umbigo. Naquela mesma noite - em que eu fumava e me achava dona do meu nariz - meu castelo de areia ruiu...

- Bella? Porra, eu estou falando com você - vovó estalou os dedos irritada me fazendo rir - Em que diabos você tanto pensa?

- Coisa da vida vovó - balancei as mãos como se não fosse importante - Eu odeio essa chuva

- Já deveria ter se acostumado com essa merda toda - ela sorriu mudando a TV para o canal de clipes. Vovó era o retrato da insanidade. Aos 70 anos ela já tinha viajado o mundo inteiro, posado nua, escalado montanhas, pulado de paraquedas, tinha feito 5 tatuagens e foi casada 15 vezes. Talvez insana fosse a palavra que toda a população da pequena cidade usava para descrevê-la, mas eu optava por categorizar vovó como as pessoas que realmente aproveitam a vida, que fazem o que querem quando bem entendem. Ela não era imprudente, de maneira alguma, ela só vivia a vida intensamente, sem se preocupar com rótulos ou as merdas que a sociedade impunha. A idade da minha doce avó era apenas um número, independente de quantos anos ela vivesse, seu espírito sempre teria 20 anos.

- Eu sinto falta do calor de Phoenix - confessei mexendo no zíper de minha jaqueta

- Não é só disso que você sente falta querida - ela agachou até ficar na minha altura e alisou meus cabelos - Eu sei que você sente saudades do seus pais

- É - murmurei sem querer começar a chorar, aquele assunto ainda era uma ferida aberta, que eu duvidava que algum dia fosse de fato cicatrizar.

A buzina conhecida soou do lado de fora, agradeci por meu anjo sempre saber a hora certa de aparecer, impedindo que eu começasse a chorar como uma menininha assustada. Meio minutos depois a campainha tocou e vovó se apressou a abrir a porta.

- Ei vovó - Emmett saudou animado beijando a bochecha da velhinha furiosa em sua frente - Bom dia

- Bom dia vovó um escambau Emmett, eu já disse para me chamar de Lori - ela chiou - Da próxima vez que me chamar de vovó eu vou bater em você com meu rolo de macarrão - Não consegui segurar a gargalhada e Emm também não, isso só irritou minha avó que bateu o pé e foi para a cozinha bufando.

- Boa aula, maricas - desejou por cima dos ombros antes de desaparecer pelo cômodo

- Hey princesa, bom dia - ele sorriu mostrando suas covinhas, beijou minha testa como fazia todas as manhãs, puxou minha mochila e me pegou no colo - Tenho uma coisinha para você

- Ah é? - sorri beijando sua bochecha - O que?

- No carro - murmurou me carregando sem esforços para dentro do seu jipe, ele me acomodou, afivelou o cinto e voltou para dentro para buscar a cadeira de rodas e colocá-la na mala. Tudo isso foi feito em menos de cinco minutos e agora ele estava acelerando pelas ruas de Forks até a escola - Abra o porta luvas

Me inclinei o suficiente para poder abrir o porta luvas e puxar uma caixinha com meia dúzia de cupcakes de mirtilo junto com uma barra de Hershey's. Abri um sorriso enorme para Emmett, ele sabia o quanto me encantava com esse tipo de gesto. Emmett era meu anjo na terra, um cara disposto a cuidar de mim sem se importar com que todas as outras pessoas falavam, era uma ironia muito grande Emm ser o capitão do time de futebol americano, mas ao contrário de Tyler ele só me fazia bem, cuidava de mim como ninguém jamais cuidou depois do fatídico dia que minha vida mudou para sempre.

- Obrigada ogrão, você quer me ganhar ou algo assim? Faz tempo que não me dá cupcakes e Hershey's - brinquei cutucando suas costelas e puxando o primeiro bolinho para saborear como café da manhã.

- Não seja tão dramática, eu comprei esses malditos bolinhos tem uns três dias - ele revirou os olhos e abriu a boca - Dá um pedaço

- Nem pensar - retruquei rindo - Você sabe que eu nunca divido minha comida

- Bom, já que você não vai me dar um pedaço eu não vou te levar ao cinema hoje - olhei para ele fingindo indignação

- Como? - coloquei no rosto minha expressão mais chocada, ele gargalhou

- Me dê logo isso - rindo estiquei as mãos para que ele pudesse morder o bolinho, Emmett mordeu não só o bolinho como meus dedos, afastou-se com uma risada deixando apenas o papel do cupcake nas minhas mãos.

- Filho de uma...

- Opa, chegamos - ele interrompeu estacionando o carro na nossa vaga de costume, deu a volta e tirou a cadeira da mala, posicionando-a perto da porta, ele me pegou no colo e antes que ele me acomodasse na cadeira mordi seu ombro com força.

- Ouch - reclamou massageando o local quando seus braços ficaram livres

- A vingança é uma cadela - sorri enormemente ganhando um sorriso de volta

O estacionamento estava cheio de adolescentes correndo para lá e para cá, alguns jogavam bola, outros ouviam música e batucavam seus lápis nas superfícies das mesas de granito. Estar no meu último ano era um alívio, eu queria me ver livre de Forks, queria ir para Hanover cursar arquitetura, conseguir um emprego e tentar ter uma vida mais independente.

- Hey caras - Jasper saudou socando o braço de Emm e beijando minha testa. Jazz era o _running back_ do time, o típico cara de aparência sulista que fazia as garotas suspirarem, muitas me odiavam, achando que eu - a cadeirante sem graça - tinha algo com ele ou Emm. Quando eu cheguei em Forks com dificuldades de empurrar minha cadeira de rodas na chuva, os dois me ajudaram e a partir de então nos tornamos melhores amigos, a maioria das meninas tinha uma amiga para desabafar e contar os problemas, eu tinha os dois, e isso era melhor que qualquer coisa - Como vai a garota mais bonita da FHS?

- Vou bem, obrigada - sorri erguendo meus braços para lhe dar um abraço. O sinal tocou, Jazz carregou minha mochila e Emm me empurrou até a sala de álgebra. Minha mesa adaptada estava no mesmo local de sempre, no canto esquerdo à mesa do Sr. Barner, um velho chato de aparência esquelética que babava as líderes de torcida, principalmente Tanya Denali.

Aos poucos os alunos foram entrando e tomando seus lugares, Sr. Barner começou sua aula terrivelmente entediante, rabiscando no quadro infinitas equações e resolvendo as mesmas, cruzei os braços sobre o tampo da mesa e apoiei minha cabeça fechando os olhos e deixando minha mente vagar.

- Senhorita Swan? - Sr. Barner me chamou irritado, levantei os olhos e o encontrei apontando para a expressão que tinha acabado de escrever no quadro - Já que gosta de dormir, suponho que já saiba resolver isso. Qual o resultado? - ele perguntou cheio de sarcasmo, ouvi risinhos de Tanya e seu grupinho de barbies. Lauren, Kate e Irina a seguiam como se ela fosse algum tipo de deusa. Patético.

- 17 - sorri - A resposta é 17

Ele me fitou por um longo momento e bufou, desde que entrei nessa escola ele arranjava alguma maneira de chamar minha atenção perante a sala, sempre me perguntando as respostas das perguntas mais difíceis, o que ele não esperava era que eu soubesse as respostas. Eu fui estúpida quando morava em Phoenix, mas não burra. Pelo menos eu tinha algo para me orgulhar.

As aulas se arrastaram e consequentemente eu também me arrastei em minha cadeira de rodas pelos corredores, quando o sinal finalmente tocou Jasper me encontrou na porta do refeitório e me puxou para dentro dizendo que Emm estava com as novas alunas, segundo ele eu precisava conhecê-las. O estranho era alguém entrar no meio no ano letivo, justamente na FHS, mas ignorei toda a merda que me dizia que as meninas eram só mais algumas adolescentes estúpidas e fui de boca calada para onde Jazz me empurrava.

- Ali - Jazz apontou para a mesa mais afastada do refeitório, Emm estava sentado ao lado de duas garotas bonitas. Senti um frio na barriga, não queria me aproximar de ninguém desconhecido, eu sabia o quanto as pessoas podem ser duras quando lidam com alguma deficiência, definitivamente eu não queria mais ninguém para me humilhar, mesmo que Emm e Jazz não fossem deixar que ninguém me magoasse, eu ainda sentia medo. Sabia que eu era a culpada por meus dois melhores amigos nunca abrirem seus círculos de amizade, eles nunca ficariam perto de alguém que de alguma forma me machucasse, eu me sentia fodidamente culpada por limitar as amizades dos meus dois anjos protetores.

- Meninas essa aqui é a nossa Bells - Emm apresentou levantando para estalar um beijo em minha bochecha - Isabella Swan, essa é Alice Cullen - ele apontou para uma baixinha sorridente de cabelos espetados, seus olhos brilharam e ela levantou pulando para meu lado como uma bola de energia.

- É um prazer te conhecer Bella, em 5 minutos de conversa você foi mencionada em 4 - sorri envergonhada

- É um prazer conhecer você também Alice - aumentei meu sorriso enquanto percebia que aquela baixinha jamais seria capaz de me olhar diferente, Alice tinha um brilho quase infantil nos olhos, ela não me mediu da cabeça os pés e fez uma careta para minha cadeira de rodas, ela se inclinou e beijou minha bochecha assim como meus amigos faziam todas as manhãs e depois saltou de volta para sua cadeira.

- Essa aqui é a Rosalie, irmã da Alice - Emm acenou para a loira escultural à sua esquerda, ela levantou sorrindo e agachou para me dar um abraço apertado.

- Oi Bella - sorriu - Uau você é linda

- Obrigada - corei dos pés até a cabeça - Você é modelo ou algo assim? - perguntei rindo, ela revirou os olhos

- Não, sou líder de torcida, ou era, não sei como funciona essas coisas nessa escola e eu não fui com a cara da capitã - ela torceu o nariz e eu ri alto, como há muito tempo não fazia

- Tanya consegue enojar muita gente - comentei revirando os olhos para seu grupinho que ria escandalosamente no outro canto do refeitório.

- Bella também era líder de torcida - Jazz comentou contente ignorando meu olhar mortal para ele

- Sério? - Alice perguntou animada - De que escola Bells? Posso te chamar de Bells né?

- Claro Alice - ri um pouco apesar de não gostar de tocar no assunto - Eu era a capitã da Camelback em Phoenix - dei de ombros

- Garota, você é poderosa - Rose riu esticando as mãos para bater nas minhas - Vai ser minha parceira nas aulas de biologia.

- Uou, Emm já te passou meus horários? - brinquei arrastando a cadeira para mais perto da mesa, Jazz me esticou um suco e abriu minha bolsa para pegar meus cupcakes e me entregar um.

- Sim, eu tenho uma aula com você e duas com ele - ela piscou

- E você Alice? - perguntei vendo como a baixinha lançava olhares ao meu amigo sulista.

- Hm, eu não sou senior como vocês, vou ter aulas só com o Jasper - ele deu uma longa olhada para a garota e sorriu, fazendo com que ela corasse e abaixasse os olhos para sua comida.

Iniciamos uma conversa animada, lamentando por Alice e Jasper ainda serem juniors e ouvindo as reclamações dos dois que ainda teriam que passar pelo último ano para enfim chegarem na faculdade, o almoço foi totalmente diferente da bagunça usual que Emmett, Jasper e eu costumávamos fazer. Foi bom ter outras companhias, Alice contou que eles se mudaram de Chicago há três dias, seu pai era um médico renomado e recebeu a proposta de ser o diretor do Seattle Grace Hospital, já que o antigo era Aro Volturi, um amigo de longa data de seu pai que só aceitou ser substituído por ele. Sua mãe era decoradora e estava trabalhando em seu próprio escritório em Port Angeles e seu irmão era um médico, que segundo Alice, tinha tudo para no futuro ser igual ao pai.

Voltei para casa me sentindo bem como há muito tempo não me sentia, Alice e Rosalie se tornaram importantes em meia hora de conversa. Em nenhum momento elas me olharam como uma aberração, elas apenas me aceitaram do jeito que Jasper e Emmett fizeram quando me viram pela primeira vez. Eu me senti radiante, senti uma pontinha de esperança se acender em meu peito, talvez eu não precisasse condenar meus amigos a terem só a mim para sempre.

Eles mereciam ser felizes e amados, assim como eles me faziam sentir. Algo me dizia que Alice e Rosalie não mudariam só a minha vida, mas a dos meus amigos também.

Eu rezava por isso.

* * *

**N/a: Olá meus docinhos, LTF é minha mais nova bebê, assim como todas as outras o combustível são as reviews. Vocês irão caprichar? :3**

**Volto semana que vem, beijos :***


	2. Breakdown

_But you can't stop nothin'_

_If you got no control_

_Of the thoughts in your mind_

_That you kept in, you know_

_You don't know nothin_

_But you don't Need to know_

**(Breakdown - Jack Johnson)**

**Washington, Forks**

**Isabella Swan**

- Por favor Bells - Alice suplicou com seus olhos de cachorro carente.

- Pelo amor de Deus, não faça essa cara - grunhi empurrando seu corpo para longe da minha cadeira de rodas.

- É só uma viagem de compras em Port Angeles - Rose tentou me persuadir, ela deu a volta no quarto e se jogou na minha cama - Qual é, vai ser legal

- Meu amor, deixe-me explicar - sorri arrastando minha cadeira até a beira da cama - Amanhã é meu dia de fisioterapia, sexta-feira lembra? - ela bufou e virou na cama, antes que eu pudesse fazer minhas dancinhas internas por ter tirado a ideia de compras de sua mente diabólica ela virou com um sorriso do gato da Alice no país das maravilhas.

- Nós vamos para a fisioterapia com você e de lá vamos para o shopping, Seattle é melhor que Port Angeles mesmo - reprimi a vontade de acertar um jarro em sua cabeça e bufei.

- Certo, vocês venceram - grunhi irritada vendo as duas malucas baterem palminhas e levantarem num pulo

- Ok, o papo está ótimo, mas nós estamos indo - Alice beijou minha bochecha - Nosso irmão chega hoje, mamãe está maluca

- Até amanhã Bells - Rose acenou mandando um beijinho no ar.

Uma semana bastou para que as duas roubassem meu coração, agora eu tinha duas malucas elétricas para cima e para baixo comigo, empurrando minha cadeira de rodas, me levando para passear e até mesmo me ensinando pacientemente a jogar poker.

Dizer que vovó estava animada era eufemismo, ela estava tendo um surto de felicidade e simpatia por me ver com mais duas amigas, que segundo ela, eram as melhores pessoas que eu poderia ter arrumado, empatando com Emmett e Jasper.

Deixei o lenga lenga para lá e arrastei minha fiel companheira para o banheiro, me despi lentamente e com cuidado coloquei as mãos no chão para fazer força e puxar minhas pernas da cadeira, me arrastei até estar em baixo do chuveiro onde minha cadeira de banho ficava, coloquei força nos braços até estar sentada confortavelmente e iniciar meu banho, lavei os cabelos cantando Katy Perry como uma louca, o que resultou na minha avó entrando no quarto ensandecida pedindo para eu parar de grasnar e ir jantar antes que a macarronada esfriasse.

A manhã de sexta feira foi um fodido tédio, Emmett e Jasper estavam tirando minha paciência com toda a preparação para o jogo da próxima semana com o time da reserva em La Push. Eu tive que aguentar os fodidos comentários sobre futebol, tive que prometer que iria ao jogo e ainda tive que me preparar psicologicamente para ter a animação de Alice e Rosalie pelo resto da tarde.

- Hey garota, quer ajuda com a roupa? - vovó perguntou quando me viu lutando com o short jeans - Vai mostrar as pernas para o doutor? Que ousada

- Vou fazer esteira vovó - expliquei revirando os olhos e terminando de fechar a peça, estiquei os braços para uma blusa de mangas compridas, o sol tinha dado as caras, mas não era bom desfilar por aí com pouca roupa, de pequeno já bastava meu ânimo.

- Sabe Bells, eu acredito na sua recuperação - fechei os olhos ignorando a vontade infantil de dar a língua para minha avó - O doutor Evans disse que sua lesão pode ser tratada, meu bem, ainda há esperança.

- Não vovó - suspirei - Eu não vou andar nunca mais, já faz um ano que eu estou presa nessa cadeira de rodas, mesmo com uma lesão leve eu não tenho respondido o tratamento, não nutra nenhuma esperança, isso não vai acontecer.

Vovó suspirou alto e saiu do quarto batendo os pés e resmungando algo como "_Eu acho a sua falta de fé perturbadora_"

- Exatamente, Darth Vader - gritei por sobre os ombros e ouvi alguns palavrões dedicados a mim enquanto ela abria a porta.

- Cheguei - Alice cantarolou pulando para dentro do quarto - Boa tarde cheerleader

- Eu arrumo seu cabelo - Rose avisou antes mesmo de me cumprimentar. Entre gritos e risadas Alice me maquiou e Rose fez uma bonita trança em meu cabelo, meia hora depois eu já estava sentada confortavelmente no banco de couro do Aston Martin da loira, ouvindo Jack Johnson no último volume e cantarolando Breakdown junto com as meninas. Entre mil música diferentes chegamos em Seattle animadas, mesmo que o cenário fosse um hospital - e que eu estivesse ali para cuidar do que nunca seria recuperado - meu sorriso não saia do meu rosto e isso foi notado até pela recepcionista. Era incrível o poder que Allie e Rose tinham sobre mim, elas mandavam meu pessimismo e mal humor para o espaço em questão de segundos.

- Hey Ang - cumprimentei dando um sorriso para a garota que eu via desde que mudei, uma vez por semana.

- Bella, você está radiante - sorri envergonhada - Quem são suas amigas?

- Rosalie e Alice Cullen - apresentei vendo o reconhecimento em seus olhos

- As filhas do doutor - ela sorriu - É um prazer conhecer vocês

- Igualmente - Alice respondeu com um sorriso de rasgar a cara, nós acenamos e eu fui empurrada pelos corredores até a ala de fisioterapia, o Dr. Evans me esperava com sua habitual cara de letargia, eu tinha certeza que aquele velhote logo se aposentaria, ele não fazia o tipo de médico que ama a profissão e tem o desejo de salvar o mundo.

- Boa tarde Isabella - cumprimentou me ajudando a entrar na sala, infelizmente minhas doces amigas ficaram do lado de fora lendo alguma revista para passar o tempo, fiz todos os procedimentos normais, os exames de praxe e toda a lenga lenga que eu estava acostumada. O Dr. Evans me ajudou com todo o equipamento que era necessário para fazer a esteira, era estranho caminhar naquilo, eu sabia que os movimentos só eram possíveis devidos aos aparelhos, mas ainda sim aquela chama teimosa de esperança se acendia em meu peito. Será que algum dia eu voltaria a andar? Será que eu voltaria a ser independente?

Eu queria acreditar que sim, mas a realidade gritava que não.

- Senhorita Swan - ele suspirou tirando os óculos de leitura - Você não está tendo nenhum avanço, desde que iniciamos o tratamento você teve uma melhora significativa, mas regressou para o estado inicial - suspirou - Eu fiz tudo o que pude, desde a cirurgia, mas vou te encaminhar para outro fisioterapeuta, ele trabalhou no Centro de correção de deformidades, e apesar de ser mais novo eu confio nele, é um excelente profissional - tamborilou os dedos na mesa, segurei as lágrimas que queriam escapar e fiz um sinal para que ele continuasse - Está tudo bem para você?

- Claro - sorri falsamente sentindo meu peito doer com a confirmação do que eu já sabia. Eu nunca voltaria a andar, estava condenada à cadeira de rodas para sempre.

- Certo, vou mandar seus laudos para ele e na próxima semana você vem no mesmo horário - assenti - Nem pense em desistir ouviu bem?

- Fácil falar - revirei os olhos - Obrigada por tudo Dr. Evans - acenei querendo sair dali o mais rápido possível, empurrei a cadeira até a sala ao lado onde as garotas esperavam, elas até tentaram me animar, mas desistiram quando viram as lágrimas rolarem pelo meu rosto, apenas me abraçaram e me arrastaram hospital a fora para tomar um milk shake, eu tive que prometer um sorriso para Rosalie me deixar tomar o maior.

A tarde foi longa, sorri quando precisava sorrir apenas para não estragar a diversão das minhas amigas, elas estavam sendo tão fofas comigo e eu só queria retribuir o carinho. Compramos sapatos, roupas, acessórios e perfumes, já passava das sete quando Alice acelerou de volta para casa, tagarelando como Jasper era educado e gentil.

- Acho que alguém está apaixonada - provoquei

- Não seja tola - ela corou - Ele é meu amigo

- Sei - a olhei desconfiada, suas bochechas ganharam mais 10 tons de vermelho e eu comecei a rir histericamente

- Ok, senhora engraçadinha - bufou - O show acabou

Emm e Jazz esperavam no jardim da minha casa com pizzas e latas de Mountain Dew, vovó tinha saído para sua habitual noite de salsa em Port Angeles, deixando a casa na mão de 5 adolescentes viciados em comer como porcos.

Já se passava da meia noite quando as garotas resolveram ir embora, Emm e Jazz prontamente se ofereceram para levá-las, não sem antes me ajudarem com o pijama e me colocar na cama, eu fui sarcástica quando comentei que queria uma história para dormir, mas Emm com toda sua grandeza certificou de escolher um conto infantil e alisar meus cabelos enquanto contava a sua versão da história da Branca de neve.

Em algum momento entre os risinhos e os carinhos de Emm eu caí na inconsciência.

.

.

.

Acordei me sentindo relaxada, tive 12 horas de sono ininterrupto e isso bastava para que eu sorrisse o resto do dia. Me desvencilhei das cobertas e estiquei as mãos para me içar até a cadeira de rodas, fiz minha higiene matinal, coloquei um casaco e arrastei minha cadeira para a cozinha. Minha avó dançava ao som de Candy shop e fazia suas panquecas de morango como todos os dias, a diferença é que na sexta ela cantou Eminem.

- Animada? - perguntei tentando passar o dedo na calda, ela bateu na minha mão com a colher de pau e voltou a virar as panquecas

- Conheci um gatinho no clube ontem - sorriu - Garota, ele era quente

- Gatinho? Vovó eu preciso de um avô, não de um irmão - provoquei ganhando um olhar feio

- Eu gosto dos experientes meu bem, o velho era quente, ele tinha tanquinho - ela sussurrou como se fosse um segredo, arregalei os olhos chocada

- A senhora viu o tanquinho dele?

- Eu vi muito mais, quer detalhes? - ela colocou um prato de panquecas na minha frente e um copo de suco de laranja

- Hm, não - neguei - Obrigada

- Um dia eu te levo no clube, quem sabe você não arruma alguém que dê um trato.

Assenti rindo, minha avó continuou sua tagarelice até a hora que meu celular tocou com uma intimação de Alice.

**De**: A. Cullen

**Para**: B. Swan

_Esteja pronta em uma hora, vamos almoçar no Sabai Thai, avise a vovó Lori que papai e mamãe também querem conhecê-la. Não aceito não como resposta._

_Beijos de luz._

_Ps: Rose mandou você vestir o vestido amarelo, deixe o cabelo solto._

_Amamos você._

Legal, eu iria conhecer os Cullen e nem tive tempo de me preparar psicologicamente.

De beicinho estiquei o aparelho para que vovó pudesse ler a mensagem, ela começou a pular e dizer que precisava dar escova em seus fios brancos para quem sabe arrumar um gato tailandês, ou seduzir o chefe para almoçar de graça sempre que fosse visitar a cidade vizinha. Ignorando todas as suas besteiras, reclamações, gritinhos e pulos de animação, fui me arrumar com o pensamento idiota de que eu ainda podia ser rejeitada, eu temia que os pais de Alice e Rose não me aceitassem como as filhas fizeram, era um pensamento bobo, mas normal para minha atual condição.

- Bella você tem 5 minutos para tomar banho e vir fazer uma boa maquiagem nesse meu rostinho de bebê

- Estou indo gostosona, estou indo - murmurei arrastando minha cadeira de volta para o quarto.

Você aprende com pouco tempo que contrariar vovó e Alice não é nenhum pouco sábio.

- 4 minutos Isabella

E lá vamos nós.

* * *

**Se chegarmos a 20 reviews eu volto :)**

**Beijos de luz :***


	3. Clocks

Am I

a part of the cure?

Or am I part of the disease?

**(Coldplay - Clocks)**

**Illinois, Chicago**

**Edward Cullen**

- Edward, por favor - Charlotte suplicou com lágrimas nos olhos, suspirei e sentei ao seu lado no colchão, não tinha uma maneira fácil de dizer adeus, mas era necessário.

Viver na cidade mais populosa de Illinois definitivamente não era minha meta de vida. Cresci em LaMoure, uma minúscula cidade em Dakota do Norte com menos de mil habitantes, a fazenda de meu avô foi minha casa até Carlisle decidir se mudar para a cidade grande e ir em busca de seus sonhos. Chicago foi o lugar onde minha família cresceu, meu pai conseguiu seu cargo de diretor no Saint Anthony Hospital e nossas vidas só melhoraram depois disso. Eu entrei para a The University of Chicago, me formei com honras em fisioterapia, meu sonho sempre foi ajudar as pessoas a recuperarem seus movimentos, e eu faria o que estivesse ao meu alcance para trazer um sorriso no rosto de meus pacientes. O centro de correção de deformidades foi o meu primeiro passo como fisioterapeuta e agora eu estava a caminho do Seattle Grace para cuidar de casos maiores e mais complexos.

- Charl eu tenho que ir - alisei seus cabelos e beijei sua testa - Nós já conversamos sobre isso querida.

- Eu não quero que você vá Edward, caramba, você ganha bem no Saint Anthony, não tem necessidade de se mudar para Forks e trabalhar em Seattle - ela reclamou, toda meiga cruzou os braços e fez beicinho, sorri apertando suas bochechas e beliscando a ponta de seu nariz arrebitado.

- Querida, não é o dinheiro que me interessa, eu realmente não quero ficar longe da minha família - ela fez cara feia, mas não questionou - O doutor Evans já me passou alguns casos e acredite, em Seattle tem pacientes com danos bem maiores do que os do centro de deformidade, eu só quero ajudar, quero crescer, não quero trabalhar para sempre corrigindo lesões no pé, eu quero ajudar casos mais graves entende? - ela assentiu emburrada e se arrastou como uma gatinha manhosa para se aninhar em meu peito.

- Eu vou sentir sua falta Edward

- Eu também querida - cutuquei suas costelas - Mas você vai ficar aqui por vontade própria, sabe disso

- Sim, eu sei - ela grunhiu irritada - Mas eu não posso simplesmente sair de Chicago para viver numa cidade minúscula por conta dos seus caprichos - revirei os olhos para sua birra, Charlotte sempre amou viver na bagunça de Chicago, tanto é que ela surtou quando eu avisei que estava indo para Forks junto com a minha família, ela fez birra, gritou, chorou e ficou de beicinho uma semana inteira, quando a convidei para morar comigo ela teve uma crise de risos e me estapeou até eu implorar que ela parasse. Nós estávamos acabando nosso relacionamento de 5 anos porque nenhum de nós estava disposto a abdicar de nada pelo o outro, isso me fez pensar que talvez nós mantinhamos um namoro por comodidade, não por amor.

- Certo, eu tenho que ir agora, meu vôo sai em duas horas - beijei sua testa e peguei minhas chaves - Se cuida ok?

- Você também - ela desejou tentando sorrir, mas uma lágrima solitária rolou em seu rosto - Me liga quando chegar lá e porra, vê se dirigi devagar aquela merda prateada - ri alto de sua besteira, de todas as coisas que ela podia me alertar ela pedia para eu dirigir com cuidado.

- Certo, se precisar de mim é só ligar - acenei e saí de seu apartamento as pressas, chateado e triste por deixá-la, por mais que eu não amasse Charlotte como deveria amar, ela fora grande parte da minha vida e era difícil desapegar depois de tanto tempo.

O trânsito, infernal como sempre, fez que meu caminho de 10 minutos fosse feito em 30, parei em meu apartamento só para tomar um banho, minhas malas já estavam no carro e 20 minutos depois eu dava adeus a Chicago e acelerava rumo ao O'Hare.

O voo de Chicago até Seattle durava cerca de 3 horas e meia, eu levaria mais duas horas de carro até Forks, o que significava que eu chegaria um pouco antes da hora do jantar. Suspirei, me acomodando melhor na poltrona da primeira classe e colocando meus fones de ouvido para tirar um cochilo.

.

.

.

**Washington, Forks**

Foi fácil encontrar minha família no saguão quase vazio. Minhas irmãs pulavam animadas e eu podia ouvir a gargalhada doce da minha caçula se misturar ao riso inconfundível de minha mãe.

- EDWARD - Alice gritou com toda sua graça quando me viu, abri os abraços para receber meu pequeno furacão, ela correu os 10 metros que nos separavam e se atirou em meu colo enlaçando suas pernas na minha cintura.

- Hey meio metro - abracei sua cintura e me inclinei para roçar nossos narizes, ela riu quando nós demos o famoso beijinho de esquimó e se afastou para me olhar melhor.

- Eu realmente senti sua falta, tive que dormir com a Rose todos os malditos dias que trovejaram - eu comecei a rir - Não é engraçado, ela é má

- Deixe de ser uma chorona - Rose puxou Alice até ela sair de meu colo e me deu um de seus super abraços, levantei seus pés do chão e a sacudi um pouco - Eu só estava tentando fazer você perder esse medo infantil. Aí Ed, não balança - bufou toda meiga e fez beicinho, ela se inclinou também para o beijo de esquimó e mordeu meu nariz antes de se afastar.

- Deixem seu irmão respirar um pouco - mamãe se aproximou sorridente - Como foi a viagem querido?

- Entediante - sorri beijando sua bochecha - Estou faminto.

- Conte-nos uma novidade - Papai debochou socando meu ombro de brincadeira

- Também estava com saudades, coroa

- Ora seu moleque - ele grunhiu me empurrando. Seguimos nesse clima leve até o carro, a viagem de duas horas foi preenchida pela tagarelice das minhas irmãs mais novas, elas falaram de homens, roupas e de uma nova amiga, fazendo questão de dizer que ela era a coisa mais fofa que podiam ter conhecido, tanto amor só despertou a curiosidade dos meus pais e Alice foi rápida em sugerir um almoço no sábado, para que nossos pais pudessem conhecer sua amiga e a avó dela.

- Você vai Ed? - Rose perguntou com os olhos brilhando, baguncei seus cabelos

- Não vai rolar docinho, sábado eu vou ter uma reunião com o Dr. Peter, ele vai me passar alguns laudos de seus pacientes

Ela fez beicinho e bufou

- Tudo bem, oportunidade não vai faltar

- Então tire esse beicinho da cara

O resto do caminho foi feito entre amassos, beijos e muita fofoca das minhas irmãs, elas me mimaram o tempo inteiro e na hora de dormir estavam de pijamas na minha cama pulando feito crianças.

Em algum momento entre risadas, cócegas e muito amor nós adormecemos juntos.

Como nos velhos tempos.

.

.

.

A sexta feira foi chata como o inferno. Eu estava de folga e não havia nada que eu pudesse fazer na cidade fria e monótona, liguei a tv e fiquei largado o resto do dia trocando mensagens malcriadas com Charlotte e comendo feito um porco.

O sábado foi o oposto, um inferno completo.

Dr. Peter me passou todos os laudos dos pacientes que seriam encaminhados para mim, tive uma breve reunião com a equipe do hospital, fui apresentado a todos e me esquivei do assédio de algumas enfermeiras.

Quando finalmente cheguei em casa eu tinha 5 laudos para ler.

Havia um garoto com uma fratura na tíbia, ele tinha 16 anos e havia sofrido um acidente de moto, já havia feito cirurgia e estava quase recuperado.

Balancei a cabeça, no centro de deformidades a maioria dos meus pacientes eram jovens que se acidentaram fazendo alguma estripulia, eu esperava fervorosamente que minhas irmãs não resolvessem aprontar nada que as deixassem nada menos do que perfeitas.

Passei as páginas enquanto esperava o café ficar pronto, haviam rupturas de ligamento, fraturas expostas, entorses e todos os tipos de lesões que exigiam fisioterapia, sejam elas leves ou não. Eu teria um grande trabalho pela frente, tinha que analisar todos os meios que o antigo terapeuta usava para adaptá-los sem causar transtornos aos meus pacientes.

Eu passei a tarde enterrado em anotações e observações em minha agenda, só faltava uma paciente para analisar e eu estaria livre para entrar em hibernação. Tornei a abrir a pasta e puxei o útimo laudo, coloquei os óculos de leitura e me sentei na cama para ler.

**Dr. Peter Evans Campbell**

**Seattle Grace Hospital**

**Paciente: Isabella Marie Swan**

_Feminino, 17 anos, encaminhada ao centro de fisioterapia por apresentar paraplegia desde os 16 anos de idade, devido um acidente de carro em Phoenix._

_Na anamnese não foram encontrados antecedentes, sua paraplegia deve-se única e exclusivamente a lesão em sua coluna causada por uma pancada. Os exames levaram ao diagnóstico de uma lesão leve, que necessita de tratamento intenso, sua paraplegia pode ou não ser reversível, dependendo de como a paciente irá responder aos estímulos feito em suas sessões._

_Isabella teve uma melhora significativa depois de sua cirurgia, mas voltou ao estágio inicial pouco tempo depois._

_A paciente não apresenta lesões mais graves nem atrofia muscular._

Era uma pena uma garota tão jovem estar presa a uma cadeira de rodas, eu conhecia casos de pessoas mais velhas que entraram em depressão por não aguentar a barra de ficar sem os movimentos por um período de tempo indefinido.

Virei a folha para encontrar uma foto da garota, foi impossível segurar o suspiro.

Ela era absurdamente linda.

Sua pele era branca, tão branca que lhe dava a aparência de uma bonequinha de porcelana, suas bochechas tinham leve tom de vermelho e seus lábios eram rosados e carnudos. Deus, era a garota mais bonita que eu já vi na vida. Seus cabelos escuros emolduravam seus rosto, caindo em cascata pos seus ombros e terminando um pouco acima de sua cintura fina, ela tinha grandes olhos castanhos que me lembravam chocolate derretido.

Eu não pude evitar, eu me encantei.

Encantei-me por uma desconhecida que em breve seria minha paciente.

* * *

**N/a: Voltei como prometido, mais 20 reviews e eu trago mais um capítulo cheio de fofura.**

**Alguns esclarecimentos:**

**1. Learn to fly não é uma tradução, a fic é de minha autoria.**

**2. Eu não sei absolutamente nada sobre termos médicos, por isso não me matem se algo estiver errado, eu me baseei totalmente em coisas que achei no sábio google.**


	4. Something Beautiful

**Hey doces, um recadinho antes de começar o capítulo.**

**Tive alguns problemas devido ao nome da vovó e mudei.**

**Queria deixar algumas coisas claras para vocês ok? Todos os personagens "secundários" tem os nomes de personagens que o Rob e a Kristen fizeram (tipo o Tyler), o nome da vovó inicialmente seria Mallory, mas, uma outra personagem da fic vai ter esse nome e Tracy (um dos meus favoritos) é muito jovem para nossa vovó, além do que teremos uma fofíssima Tracy na fic. Das minhas preferidas sobraram Joan, Marylou, Melinda e Lisa.**

**A personalidade da vovó é espelhada totalmente na personalidade da minha avó de coração, não é necessário falar, mas já falando, eu não tenho avós, mas eu adotei uma vovó completamente maluca para minha vida e ela é uma pessoa muito importante para mim, acreditem, ela é realmente muito insana e quando eu digo MUITO é tipo, muito mesmo. Além do mais, Bella precisa de alguém alto astral, vocês vão entender com o passar dos capítulos o porquê, a vovó é a única família dela no momento. Como eu não tenho paciência pra lenga lenga eu mudei o nome da vovó, infelizmente não posso colocar o do meu doce, mas bem que eu queria. Não estranhem a mudança ok? Nossa vovó agora se chama Lori (não é nenhum personagem da Stewart, apenas para evitar problemas futuros eu escolhi um personagem de TWD, conhecida popularmente como Vagalori, e eu nem gosto tanto dela, pq ela é uma bitch, ainda bem que morreu, mas enfim) Os personagens que virão a seguir vão continuar com os nomes que eu planejei, só que agora com acréscimos dos meus personagens de twd para não ter bagunça. **

**Me perguntaram também se Edward é mais velho, sim ele é, não se pode ter um médico de 17 anos, ele tem 26, quero deixar claro que essa fic não tem nenhum draminha de diferença de idade, ética e qualquer coisa parecida, essa fic está única e exclusivamente voltada para a paraplegia.**

**Ah, não comecem a odiar a Charlotte, ela é super legal, é uma personagem emprestada de Máscaras, que já está terminada há um bom tempo e eu pretendo repostá-la. Enfim, tô de mente tranquila, eu sei bem que não preciso plagiar ninguém para trazer boas histórias para vocês.**

**Só isso, amo vocês, morreu o assunto ok? Boa leitura docinhos e obrigada pelo carinho, tanto aqui quanto no group.**

* * *

_In your ocean I'm ankle deep,_

_I feel the waves crashing on my feet;_

_It's like I know where I need to be_

_But I can't figure out,_

_I can't figure out_

**(Something Beautiful - Needtobreathe) **

**Alice Cullen**

Abandonar Chicago e tudo que a cidade podia oferecer foi um tanto difícil, mas agora analisando melhor eu tenho certeza que papai não poderia ter feito uma escolha mais sensata.

Forks tinha tudo para me entediar até a morte, até eu conhecer Isabella Swan.

Bella era a garota mais malditamente fofa que eu já tinha conhecido, quando a vi naquela cadeira de rodas soube imediatamente que eu faria tudo por ela, não por ela ser paraplégica, mas por ser tão meiga e batalhadora.

Minha única amiga sempre foi minha irmã, mesmo sendo um ano mais velha Rose sempre viveu colada comigo, éramos unha e carne e na nossa relação só tinha espaço para nosso irmão mais velho.

E agora nós tínhamos Bella, Emm e Jasper. Sobre o último eu não preciso nem comentar.

Uma semana vivendo para lá e para cá numa gritaria adolescente, parecia que eu os conhecia há anos, nunca me senti tão bem em toda minha vida. Cuidar de Bella era meu passatempo favorito, não que ela precisasse de alguém na sua cola, ela era independente, mas eu queria simplesmente cuidar dela e afastar todas as pessoas que ousassem desmerecê-la por ser diferente.

- Hey, está pronta? - Rose colocou a cabeça no vão da porta e sorriu - Papai e mamãe estão esperando.

- Sim, só falta os brincos - pulei até a penteadeira e peguei o que queria - Estou tão contente, eles finalmente vão conhecer a Bells e de quebra meu doce, vovó Lori é tudo que eu idealizei na vovó Cullen - minha avó Georgia não era nem de longe tão legal quanto Lori.

- Ok, estou preparada para ouvir todos os detalhes da noite de salsa da vovó - Rose riu e me puxou pelas escadas - Acho que qualquer dia desses vou pedir para ela me levar nesse clube.

- Você realmente quer vê-la em ação? - perguntei incrédula, Rose riu e assentiu

- Obviamente

.

.

.

**Isabella Swan**

- Qual é vovó - gargalhei - É meio dia, onde a senhora vai com tanto brilho?

- Senhora sua mãe, aquela velha nojenta - retrucou pegando seus brincos de argola na mesa de cabeceira - Eu sou sofisticada, deixe de ser invejosa

- Certo - segurei o riso, ela estava engraçada naquela roupa, uma calça jeans justa como o inferno e uma blusa de paêtes azuis, seus cabelos brancos caiam lisos em seu ombro, Lori fazia o tipo vovó fitness, ela não tinha uma gordura no corpo, era abençoada por natureza.

- Você tem sorte por eu estar comportada, eu realmente cogitei colocar um vestido justo, minhas pernas estão ótimas, devem ser apreciadas - A buzina interrompeu seu discurso, mas ela virou e apontou seu dedo enrugado na minha cara - Reze para chegar aos 40 com meu corpinho

- Você tem 70 vovó

- Detalhes - ela sacudiu as mãos e pegou sua bolsa, me olhei novamente no espelho antes de sair arrastando minha fiel escudeira pela casa.

Alice, Rosalie e mais um casal digno de filmes esperavam na porta.

- Bells - Rose sorriu animada - Papai, mamãe, essa é a famosa Isabella

- Querida, você é praticamente uma celebridade lá em casa. Eu sou Esme - ela se aproximou e me abraçou apertado, se afastou para me dar um sorriso e eu imediatamente soube de onde minhas amigas herdaram tanta beleza, Esme era absurdamente linda.

- É um prazer senhora Cullen - sorri envergonhada

- Nada de formalidade ok? Apenas Esme - ela apontou para o loiro ao seu lado - E esse é Carlisle, meu marido

- Uou Bella, você é uma gata - ele riu e beijou minha bochecha - Acho que estou apaixonado

- Papai - Alice e Rose reviraram os olhos

- Não dê condição para ele Bells - Alice sorriu - Essa é a vovó Lori

- Apenas Lori, Alice - minha avó sendo malcriada como sempre cruzou os braços - Seu pai é quente

- Ok, vamos indo - Cortei antes que minha querida avó falasse mais besteiras que o necessário.

O almoço foi cheio de risadas, Carlisle e Esme se deram muito bem com vovó, enquanto eles debatiam algo sobre clubes de dança e paraquedismo, nós comemos a nossa sobremesa falando sobre garotos e líderes de torcida. Alice tinha treinado uma sequência com Rose e as duas estavam loucas para me mostrar, elas concordaram que eu escolheria a próxima música, com tanta disposição para treinar eu me perguntei porque elas simplesmente não faziam um teste para entrar para o time.

Não se contentando em apenas almoçar, vovó sugeriu que aproveitássemos a tarde no cinema e eu tive que segurar a risada quando vi Esme e Carlisle quicarem com ela e nos olharem com olhos pidões. Acabamos na sala de cinema com toneladas de pipoca, refrigerantes e balas, a escolha do filme foi exclusivamente de Esme, Carlisle não ficou satisfeito pela comédia romântica, mas aceitou de bico calado sob o olhar mortal de sua doce esposa.

Eu me diverti muito, mas não pude evitar lembrar de como era quando eu fazia aquele tipo de programa com meus pais, nós costumávamos nos entupir de chocolates e assistir filmes de luta, mamãe reclamava e fazia beicinho para a nossa preferência, mas ela sempre acabava se divertindo. Era triste a realidade de que tudo havia acabado, por idiotice, besteria e imprudência.

**E a culpa era só minha.**

.

.

.

**Edward Cullen**

_Charl qual é o problema?_ - perguntei quando ela parou de gritar e resmungar feito uma velha.

_Essa gata maldita que você me deu de presente, ela acabou com o meu sofá Edward, é bom você saber que quem vai pagar isso é você_

_Querida_ - ri - _Seja boazinha para ela, aposto que você a deixou irritada_

_Arg, eu odeio vocês dois_

_Ok, Miss estresse, esqueça um minuto a Maggie e conte-me como foi o seu dia_

_Fodidamente perturbador_ - gargalhei - _Meu chefe é uma dor na bunda e antes que você solte suas gracinhas, eu não estou na tpm, só estou muito puta por ter trabalhado em um sábado maravilhoso._

_Certo, já escreveu seu artigo?_

_Terminei ontem, é sobre gravidez na adolescência, manjado, eu sei, mas Marcus é arcáico e eu o odeio_

_Você precisa relaxar_ - comentei

_Eu preciso de sexo_

_Charlotte _- repreendi, ela riu e bufou, eu podia imaginar seu beicinho.

_Estou com saudades, você é um babaca completo, mas é realmente difícil não ver suas roupas espalhadas no meu apartamento._

_Você roubou algumas camisas, não seja cínica_

_Só as mais velhas, egoísta._

_Eu também sinto sua falta querida, você podia passar alguns fins de semana comigo._

_Certo, eu vou pensar no seu caso, tenho que desligar, vou jantar na minha mãe, se cuida_

_Você também Charl._

Encerrei a ligação e voltei para cama, eu estava esgotado, totalmente perdido e curioso no caso de Isabella Swan, sem contar que eu passei um bom tempo observando sua fotografia como um fodido maníaco.

Liguei o notebook e conectei na tv para enfim rever todas os episódios do meu seriado favorito, deitei largado na cama, animado por ver um pouco de zumbis e sangue, Charlotte odiava o fato de que eu podia passar horas revendo as mesmas cenas, odiava também o meu amor platônico pela Michonne e ficava irritada sempre que eu a perseguia pelo apartamento arrastando os pés e chiando estranho.

**De**: E. Grimes*

**Para**: Char Lori**

_Grrrr, uuuuuuh, grrr_

Ri enviando a mensagem, sabia que ia irritá-la, menos de um minuto depois ela respondeu, malcriada e fofa como sempre.

**De**: C. Johnson

**Para**: E. Cullen

_Vê se cresce, babaca_

Eu sentiria falta dessa maluca estranha que odiava nossa gata e minhas manias.

Minha família chegou um pouco antes do jantar numa gritaria sem limites, ao que parece o dia foi bom e mamãe não parou de suspirar pelos cantos o quanto tinha amado conhecer a amiga das minhas irmãs.

- Você perdeu uma grande tarde - papai comentou puxando o controle para ligar a tv - Bells é uma gata

- Deixe de ser um velho pervertido - mamãe ralhou - Seu pai vai ser um daqueles velhos babões, caçador de garotinhas.

- Rose amor, traga uma cerveja para o papai, o Dallas vai jogar hoje - ele sorriu para a minha mãe e ela revirou os olhos - Então filhão, como foi no hospital?

- Corrido, eu conheci a equipe e tive uma reunião com o Dr. Peter - dei de ombros - Ele me entregou alguns laudos.

- E aí? - pensei por um momento falar do encanto momentâneo que eu tive ao ler a ficha de Isabella, mas isso não me parecia tão sensato, ele era meu pai, mas também o diretor do hospital e eu temia esse velho como temia a morte.

- O mesmo de sempre, rompimento de ligamento, fratura na tíbia, essas coisas - ele assentiu sem prestar muita atenção, o maldito jogo havia começado.

Sem ter muito o que fazer resolvi subir e tirar um cochilo antes do jantar, ao som de Something Beautiful eu adormeci.

E não foi surpresa encontrá-la em meus sonhos.

A doce garota de olhos castanhos.

* * *

*Grimes é uma referência ao personagem fictício Rick Grimes da história em quadrinhos em preto e branco The Walking Dead, sendo interpretado por Andrew Lincoln na série.

**Char Lori é uma brincadeira, a mistura de Charlotte e Lori, o nome da personagem que faz a esposa (agora morta) do policial Rick em TWD.

**N/a: que tal mais 20 reviews para eu voltar rapidinho? Próximo capítulo tem certo encontro entre médico e paciente...**


	5. Lost in you

_Somehow I found a way to get lost in you,_

_Let me inside,_

_Let me get close to you,_

_Change your mind,_

_I'll get lost if you want me to,_

_Somehow I found a way to get lost in you_

**(Lost In You - Three Days Grace)**

**Isabella Swan**

Cansada era eufemismo, eu estava morta.

Descobri que juntar Esme, Carlisle e vovó era 10 vezes pior que juntar Emm, Jazz, Rose e Alice. Desnecessário dizer que eu estava apaixonada pela família Cullen, se eu tinha alguma dúvida de que algum dia eles me tratariam diferente ela se foi no momento que Esme e Carlisle beijaram minha testa ao me deixar na porta de casa, com uma promessa de que no próximo domingo nós faríamos um grande almoço na casa deles.

Vovó estava sorrindo e dançando pela sala como uma criança de dois anos, cantando James Brown e fazendo uns passinhos de dança bem exóticos, ela me ajudou com o banho e fez uma trança em meus cabelos, era o mais perto de ser uma avó normal que ela conseguia.

- Hm, seu pai mandou um email - ela comentou distraidamente, colocou a panela com sua sopa de ervilhas no fogo e virou para me olhar seriamente - Ele queria saber se está tudo bem com você.

- Se ele se interessasse realmente em saber como estou ligaria para falar comigo - bufei - Eu realmente estou sem paciência para as gracinhas de Charlie, ele não precisa fingir que se importa.

- Ele se importa, só é tão teimoso quanto você - ela me olhou feio - Sua mãe que é uma bruxa, eu disse ao seu pai para não casar com ela - eu ri, vovó nunca foi a maior fã da minha genitora, Melissa era uma boa mãe quando eu era o que ela julgava ser perfeito, agora com meus problemas eu era apenas mais uma paraplégica no mundo, ela não aceitava minhas diferenças e como se eu precisasse de mais um fardo, ela me culpava pelo acidente.

- Certo, eu não quero saber de Charlie, tão pouco de Melissa, vou para o quarto, amo você - beijei sua bochecha e arrastei a cadeira de volta para meu cantinho, subi na cama com um pouco de dificuldade e puxei o notebook para rever alguns episódios de the walking dead antes de dormir, oh bem eu sou uma total maluca por essa série, quando comecei a assistir comecei a rezar para que o mundo acabasse em um apocalipse zumbi, mas depois revendo minhas atuais condições eu mudei de ideia, não vou ser rápida o suficiente numa cadeira de rodas, Emmett e Jasper vão querer me levar para onde forem e isso irá atrasá-los, eu não vou condenar meus amigos a virarem zumbis.

Certo, hora de dormir.

.

.

.

- Hey doce - Emm beijou minha testa e me puxou para seus braços ignorando toda a minha gritaria, eu parecia um saco de batatas pendurado em seu ombro monstruoso, Jasper dobrou minha cadeira de rodas e nós seguimos pelos corredores até o campo onde Tanya já estava gritando ordens para seu grupinho de barbies cheerleaders.

- Emm, tô ficando enjoada - reclamei batendo em sua bunda

- Bonitinha tire suas mãos daí - ele riu e me passou para os braços de Jasper - Cuide desse pacotinho, vou me aquecer

- Eu odeio quando vocês fazem isso, sério - Jazz deu de ombros e me colocou na arquibancada destinada aos convidados dos jogadores - Rose, Alice?

- Já estão vindo, Alice mandou um sms - ele sorriu meio abobalhado olhando o celular.

- Hmm - estreitei os olhos para ele - Tem alguma coisa que você precisa me contar?

- Eu gosto do meu bife mal passado - ele desconversou virando a cabeça para olhar o campo

- Jasper!

- Ok, eu posso estar gostando de alguém - ri

- Sei...

- Mas isso é segredo ok? Nem Emmett pode saber disso - ele se apressou a falar suplicando com sua cara de cão carente

- Certo, vá se aquecer, eu vou ficar bem aqui até as meninas chegarem - ele sorriu

- Tem certeza?

- Tenho Jazz, some - ele mandou um beijo antes de correr até o outro lado do campo onde o time já se aquecia.

Aos poucos as arquibancadas foram enchendo de alunos malucos para presenciar o jogo contra o rival da reserva, sem ter muito o que fazer fiquei olhando Emmett e Jasper correrem em volta do campo rindo como dois idiotas e me mandando beijos a cada vez que passavam perto da arquibancada, estava tão distraída mostrando a língua e fazendo caretas para eles que não vi quando Tanya se sentou ao meu lado.

- Ora só, você por aqui? - ela sorriu daquele jeito debochado que te enjoa só de ver - Bella querida, não percebeu que seu lugar é em casa e reclusa?

- Diga-me porque eu deveria estar em casa? - cruzei os braços e virei para encará-la

- Você é paraplégica - ela apontou para minhas pernas e soltou um sonoro "duh" - ninguém quer andar com pessoas como você, é só mais um estorvo para os seus amigos.

- Eu não acho Bella um estorvo - Rose comentou ácida se materializando na nossa frente com um olhar furioso - O único estorvo aqui é você Tanya, desaparece

Tanya sorriu debochada e acenou um tchauzinho cheio de merda para mim, ela sumiu pelo campo latindo ordens para suas seguidoras, fechei os olhos e tentei ignorar a merda toda que aquela cadela havia cuspido em mim.

- Se você ousar considerar o que aquela piranha disse eu vou bater em você, é sério - Rose beijou minha testa e apertou minhas bochechas - Nunca deixe alguém dizer que você é menos do que perfeita, nós te amamos assim, não somos seus amigos por pena, nós somos seus amigos porque te amamos muito, não importa como você é, nós amamos o que tem aqui - ela apontou para o meu coração - Linda, não chore por essa loira falsa.

Só percebi que estava chorando quando Rose secou minhas lágrimas com o polegar, eu me odiava por cair na pilha de gente como Tanya, mas as vezes ela tinha razão, eu era um fardo para meus amigos, um fardo para minha avó e principalmente para os meus pais, que me abandonaram assim que souberam o que teriam que enfrentar por mim.

- Cadê a Allie? - perguntei fungando cheia de manha, Rose passou os braços pelos meus ombros e me puxou para perto

- Foi desejar boa sorte para Jasper - ela riu - Alguém parece apaixonada.

- E porquê você não foi desejar boa sorte para o Emm? - perguntei resgatando minha cara de pau e dando um sorrisinho de merda para suas bochechas coradas

- Hm, bem - ela bufou - Cale a boca.

Ao que parece eu terei que atacar de cupido, interessante.

Jasper fez dois touchdowns, o primeiro ele dedicou para mim e eu tive um acesso de riso com a cara que Alice fez quando ele correu para a arquibancada e me abraçou dizendo que aquele era para mim, ela emburrou o resto do jogo, fez beicinho e ficou murmurando coisas desconexas, isso até Jasper fazer outro e correr de volta levantando Alice no colo e a beijando como um louco.

Talvez minha missão cupido fosse um pouco menos ampla agora.

**Seattle**

**Edward Cullen**

- Tracy? - chamei pela décima vez não obtendo resposta - Tracy Anne Menegaro

- Que é? - ela cruzou os braços e me olhou de soslaio, sorri para sua irritação, ela era tão malditamente fofa e teimosa, Charl se daria bem com ela.

- Venha me dar um beijo docinho, o titio tem que voltar para o trabalho - ela fez que não com a cabeça

- Porquê você não fica mais um pouquinho? Hein? - ri alto, ela fez beicinho e esticou os braços, a peguei no colo e beijei sua bochecha antes de colocá-la de volta no tapete.

- Eu tenho um paciente agora, mas amanhã é minha folga, eu venho te ver - prometi

- Jura, juradinho? - seus olhos brilharam e ela pulou animada

- Juro - estiquei meu dedinho para ela e nós entreleçamos como uma promessa.

Saí de lá com um sorriso nos lábios, fisioterapia era minha vida, mas crianças eram meu ponto fraco, certamente seu não tivesse seguido minha carreira como fisioterapeuta eu seria pediatra. Descobri a ala infantil no meu segundo dia de trabalho e desde então tenho passado meus intervalos lá, não era uma ala comum, era a ala das crianças com câncer.

Anjos tão pequenos com uma doença tão grande, enfrentando dificuldades sem deixar de sorrir um minuto sequer, era uma lição de vida.

Tracy era um desses anjinhos, foi diagnosticada há pouco mais de 2 meses com leucemia linfóide aguda, ela estava em tratamento e sua residência temporária era o hospital. A garota me encantou no instante em que coloquei meus olhos nela, ela tinha grandes olhos azuis e os poucos cabelos que lhe restavam eram loiros, mas o que chamava atenção era seu sorriso banguela. Ela era linda, bastou dois dias de conversa para eu virar o "titio Edward", eu estava apaixonado pela linda garotinha que me fazia escolher seus lenços e eu faria o impossível para ver sempre um sorriso naquele rosto infantil.

Caminhei apressado até a minha sala, Lisa me esperava com um sorriso singelo nos lábios, minha secretária era a bondade em pessoa e graças aos céus por não ser nenhuma garota tarada, Charlotte teve uma briga séria com minha antiga secretária, ela era vulgar e não fazia a mínima questão de ser discreta, se jogava descaradamente em cima de mim, até que a mão de Charl encontrou sua cara.

- Hey Lisa, quem é meu próximo paciente? - sorri esticando os braços para tocar suas mãos, Lisa era uma senhora de um pouco mais de 50 anos, com cabelos grisalhos e sempre bem organizados em um coque, ela sorriu para mim e abriu sua agenda, arrastou os dedos na folha até encontrar o próximo horário.

- Em quinze minutos, Isabella Swan - ela tamborilou os dedos na mesa - Que cara é essa?

- Doce Jesus - suspirei - Ok, eu posso, eu quero, eu consigo

Repeti meu mantra 10 vezes antes de entrar na sala e me preparar psicologicamente para a consulta, cedo demais eu ouvi as batidas na porta, murmurei um entre cheio de animação e sacudi a cabeça para recuperar o bom senso.

- Edward? - a conhecida voz soou nos meus ouvidos - Que diabos, é você o fisioterapeuta?

- O que você está fazendo aqui Rose? - ela sorriu docemente

- Eu vim acompanhar a Bella na fisioterapia - explicou abrindo a porta para apontar a garota conversando animadamente com Lisa

- Bella? Sua amiga? Ela é Isabella Swan? - perguntei incrédulo - Porque você não me contou que ela era paraplégica?

- Sei lá, não é como se importasse muito para mim - Rose deu de ombros e sorriu - Posso acompanhar a consulta? Sabe, é a primeira fisioterapia com você, ela está nervosa

- Certo, entrem - respirei fundo e ela me olhou torto - Que é?

- Nada. Absolutamente nada

**Isabella Swan**

- Bells você não vai acreditar, adivinha quem é o seu fisioterapeuta - Rose bateu palmas e virou minha cadeira para que eu olhasse em seus olhos brilhantes.

- Hm, Norman Reedus? - brinquei cutucando sua costela, ela revirou os olhos e me empurrou até a porta da sala do meu novo médico.

- Meu irmão, Edward - abri a boca surpresa, uau, que mundo pequeno - Feche a boca

- Sim senhora - nós entramos na ampla sala e eu juro que teria caído se não estivesse sentada, que homem é esse?

Certo, eu devia esperar que o irmão das minhas queridas amigas fosse tão bonito quanto elas, mas nada me prepararia para encontrar um homem alto, definido, com incríveis olhos verdes esmeraldas e um cabelo indomável que lhe conferia a aparência de deus do sexo. Ele fugiu do Olimpo ou algo assim? Céus ele era quente.

- Isabella, é um prazer te conhecer, sou Edward Cullen, seu novo fisioterapeuta - ele sorriu torto e esticou as mãos para me cumprimentar, sorrindo abobalhada estendi minha mão para o cumprimento e me arrepiei ao sentir a corrente elétrica em seu toque. Bom, muito bom.

Que voz.

Que homem.

Que corpo.

E ele seria meu fisioterapeuta...

Eu podia me mudar para o hospital facilmente.

* * *

**N/a: Você atingiram a meta, tão lindinhas *-***

**A meta agora é 30 reviews para eu voltar**** com o próximo capítulo.**


	6. Take Care

_Cause if you let me, here's what I'll do_

_I'll take care of you_

**(Take Care - Drake ft. Rihanna)**

**Isabella Swan**

Quando foi que eu me tornei uma pervertida?

Em três segundos eu consegui pensar em mil e uma fantasias que eu podia realizar com esse homem deliciosamente perfeito de jaleco, mas que diabos, o que eu estou pensando?

Recobrando o bom senso fiz o maior esforço para sorrir daquele jeito cheio de merda, Rose revirou os olhos para mim e reprimi o desejo de levantar meu dedo médio, a loira sabia o que estava se passando na minha mente, era óbvio, até para mim, eu estava deslumbrada pelo o Dr. Delícia, fisioterapeuta e cosplayer de James Dean.

- É um prazer Dr. Cullen - oh Deus, talvez não tenha sido tão ruim trocar meu antigo fisioterapeuta. Não, não foi nenhum pouco ruim.

- Apenas Edward - ele sorriu mostrando todos os dentes e eu tive que me lembrar de respirar, cheguei a conclusão de que seria prazeroso ser cuidada por ele, mas seria terrivelmente desconcertante ser deslumbrada toda vez que minha humilde cadeira de rodas passasse pela suas portas duplas.

- Então - sorri corada - Só Bella, por favor

- Certo Bella - meu sangue correu mais rápido nas veias ao ouvir como ele pronunciava meu nome, será que tudo que ele faz se torna sexy? - Eu li seu laudo e todos os relatórios que o Dr. Evans me passou, nós vamos manter alguns métodos dele e avançaremos aos poucos com os meus, tudo bem?

- Ok - respondi abobalhada, Rose me olhou debochada e fez um gesto como se secasse a baba do queixo, reprimi a vontade de ser bem malcriada e lhe mostrar a língua como uma criança de 5 anos.

- Eu gostaria de aumentar sua fisioterapia, duas vezes na semana, uma hora por dia

Ver o bonitão duas vezes na semana soa bem para mim.

- Claro, o que achar melhor - Rose tossiu para disfarçar o riso

- Quando foi que você ficou tão meiguinha? - perguntou arqueando as sobrancelhas enquanto cruzava seus braços no peito.

- Calada - sibilei mortalmente querendo mais do que nunca tirar o sorrisinho de merda da sua cara

- Nós vamos fazer uma sessão de exercícios Bella - Edward explicou andando para acabar com a distância entre nós - Eles vão ajudar a fortalecer a musculatura de suas pernas e tronco - assenti totalmente hipnotizada pela forma que seus lábios se mexiam.

Ele empurrou minha cadeira pela sala ainda desconhecida e parou ao lado de uma espécie de tatame, quase grito de alegria quando ele me pegou nos braços e me colocou delicadamente em cima do monte de borracha colorida, a eletricidade estava ali e pelo seu olhar Edward também tinha sentido a corrente que passou entre nós no momento que nossos corpos estavam próximos.

- Deite-se de lado - ordenou suavemente, fiz o que ele pediu e ele ajudou a colocar minhas pernas na mesma posição que o meu tronco - Bella eu preciso que você tente colocar força nas suas pernas quando estiver fazendo os exercícios, se sentir algo me avise - assenti, ele pegou meu tornozelo e elevou minha perna, uma, duas, dez vezes no final, era quase como os exercícios que fazem em academia, só que sem aparelhos, tentei sentir a força que eu estava fazendo enquanto ele ainda levantava minhas pernas, eu não senti nada, só o peso de ter as pernas suspensas pelas mãos fortes do Dr. Delícia.

- Minhas pernas estão pesadas - reclamei e vi um esboço de sorriso em seu rosto perfeito

- Isso é ótimo - ele sorriu de verdade e Rose bateu palminhas animada - Bella, seus membros podem sentir o cansaço e isso é uma reação ao exercício, temos um progresso.

Certo, eu passo um ano tentando ao menos ter um mísero progresso na recuperação com o Dr. Evans e não avanço praticamente nada, no entanto 5 minutos com Edward me animam para a possibilidade de voltar a andar, minhas pernas tinham recebido e notado o estímulo, caramba, isso é demais.

- Não chora, menina bonita - Rose acariciou minhas bochechas e eu sorri para ela - Estou orgulhosa de você

- Obrigada - agradeci baixinho, seu sorriso aumentou a medida que ela me olhava com os olhos brilhantes - Obrigada Dr. Cullen

- Edward - ele corrigiu sorrindo tão brilhantemente quando sua irmã - Esse é o meu trabalho, não há de quê.

.

.

.

Eu aguentei o sorrisinho de Rosalie por todo o caminho de volta, ela não escondeu sua animação por ver que seu irmão era meu novo médico, gemi internamente pensando em como seria quando Alice e vovó descobrisem que o bonitão estava empenhado em me fazer andar novamente.

Estava claro que Edward era mais competente que o Dr. Evans, ele parecia muito mais empenhado na minha recuperação do que o velhinho que cuidou de mim por um ano, Alice tinha razão, ele seria tão bom ou melhor que Carlisle, ele tinha uma bondade no olhar que atingia sua alma e o sorriso que me deu quando eu senti o peso das minhas pernas refletia o meu, era como se ele estivesse contente com a minha vitória, ele ficou satisfeito.

Suspirei, uma consulta e eu sentia aquela chama de esperança mais forte do que senti em toda a minha vida, talvez vovó tivesse razão, mas eu não queria pensar nisso agora.

Rose estacionou no meio fio e desceu para me ajudar subir na cadeira de rodas, com toda a sua graça me empurrou pela rampa do jardim até a porta de casa, abriu minha bolsa e tirou as chaves de lá para abrir a porta.

- Vovó estamos em casa - anunciei jogando as chaves na mesinha de centro.

- Quantas vezes eu vou ter que dizer para você não jogar a porcaria da chave no meu vidro? - reclamou aparecendo na sala com seu avental de bolinhas - Ah, oi Rose

- Hey Lori - minha avó sorriu derretida - Adivinha só, o médico da Bells é um gato.

- Inferno - ela bufou - Eu devia ter ido com você docinho, conte-me, ele é quente?

- Vovó - repreendi revirando os olhos - Ele é o irmão da Rosalie.

- Garota você tem sorte, se ele for tão bonito quando Carlisle eu posso quebrar minha perna para ser tratada por ele - ela jogou os cabelos brancos para trás e saiu rebolando de volta para a cozinha - Eu fiz Penne a la Vodka, ligue para Emmett, eu devo isso a ele.

Vovó saiu assim que terminou o jantar, ela ia para Port Angeles ter sua habitual noite de salsa com Esme e Carlisle, como pretendiam passar a noite fora deixaram que Alice e Rosalie dormissem comigo, Alice apareceu uma hora depois com uma mala, arrastando Emm e Jazz a tiracolo.

- Oi você - beijou minha bochecha e largou as coisas no tapete da sala - Eu queria ter ido para sua consulta, mas eu precisei levar meu carro no mecânico

- Hm - estreitei os olhos para ela - Jasper foi com você?

- Deixe de ser indelicada - corou e cutucou minhas costelas - E aí como é o seu novo médico.

- Ele é um cara legal - sorri - Edward Cullen conhece?

- Ah, sério? - ela riu - Esse brilho nos seus olhos diz que ele é muito mais que um cara legal

- Cala a boca - reclamei corando e empurrando seu corpo para o lado.

Fui babada por Emm e Jasper e tive que contar cada detalhe da minha consulta, eles quase me esmagaram de tanto abraço quando eu contei que tinha sentido o peso nas minhas pernas, Emmett chorou como uma criança e eu acabei chorando com ele quando ele me pegou no colo e me aninhou em seu peito.

- Eu amo você docinho - sorri - Estou muito orgulhoso

E nós acabamos assim, agarrados, chorando e rindo ao mesmo tempo que comemorávamos nossa pequena vitória. Sim, **nossa**, meus amigos eram um pedacinho de mim e eu sabia que cada um estava contente por me ver avançar, éramos um pacote, se um vencia todos venciam.

Eu me senti mais amada, como se fosse possível, e isso bastava.

Para sempre.

**Edward Cullen**

Eu nunca fiquei tão feliz em toda minha vida.

Coloquei um sorriso no rosto daquela doce menina, ficou muito claro para mim que o Dr. Evans não estava se esforçando para que Bella melhorasse, ela tinha 75% de chance de voltar a andar, com os estímulos certos talvez eu pudesse colocar um sorriso permanente em seu rosto. Essa era minha missão como médico.

Meus pais saíram para uma noite de salsa em Port Angeles, Alice e Rosalie iriam dormir na casa de Bella para comemorar seu progresso e eu acabei sozinho, ouvindo música e cozinhando. Um dos meus passatempos favoritos era cozinhar, aprendi com Charl a amar explorar a comida, inovar nos temperos e sempre dar o meu toque especial ao prato, eu estava com uma puta saudades de Charlotte, não da minha namorada, mas da minha melhor amiga. Acabei fazendo uma Paella, estava com uma aparência tão boa que tirei uma foto e mandei para Charl, em seguida abri uma garrafa de Barossa Valley Shiraz e me deliciei com uma taça em frente ao notebook, sem ter muito que fazer entre uma garfada e um gole no vinho resolvi checar meu email, o último era de algumas horas atrás e era de Charlotte.

Certo, porque diabos ela me mandou um email se ela pode ligar para mim?

**De**: Charlotte Willians

**Assunto**: Nós temos um problema

_Eu sei o que você está pensando, "Porquê diabos ela me mandou um email se pode ligar para mim?"_

_O problema é que eu estou na casa da minha mãe, ela confiscou meu celular porque é uma maníaca carente e disse que eu só dou atenção ao meu querido Blackberry, você sabe que não é verdade não é?_

_Não ria, filho da mãe._

_Os telefones daqui de casa estão confiscados para mim, ela colocou senha na porra do aparelho telêfonico, mas eu ainda sou uma garota esperta que consegue entrar de mansinho e roubar um notebook no escritório para escrever para você._

_Eu realmente queria falar isso pessoalmente, mas eu vou passar o resto da semana agradando sua doce ex sogra e então fique contente em ler esse email._

_Minha mestruação está atrasada, eu estou com um puta medo do que isso possa significar, não pira ok? Eu sei que eu sempre fui regular, mas sempre há uma primeira vez para tudo não é?_

_Eu só queria você aqui para desabafar, porra, eu falei para você que Forks era má ideia, como você tem coragem de deixar sua melhor amiga em Chicago sozinha?_

_Ligue para a casa da mamãe quando ler isso, eu ainda posso receber ligações._

_Não me deixe ficar paranóica._

_Amo você._

_Charl._

Charlotte era conhecida por não ser muito paciente, mas ela superou tudo ao me enviar um email que dizia nas entre linhas que eu possivelmente seria pai.

PORRA.

Uma criança, um bebê que precisaria de cuidados e que dependeria de mim para o resto da vida.

Disquei o número da casa da minha ex sogra batucando os dedos de ansiedade na mesinha de centro, Charlotte tinha tendência a ser dramática, mas dessa vez meu interior gritava que ela não estava exagerando.

No terceiro toque ouvi sua voz chorosa na linha.

- Querida, shhh - tentei acalmá-la

- Ah Edward, eu preciso de você - ela fungou e eu sabia que ela estava chorando há muito tempo.

- Eu vou para Chicago ainda hoje, não precisa chorar.

- Você vem mesmo? - ela soluçou manhosa

- Fique aí quietinha querida, eu estou chegando.

Viajar ás pressas não estava nos meus planos, eu iria ter que arrumar um voo rápido, mas para o bem de Charlotte eu faria qualquer coisa.

Qualquer coisa mesmo.

* * *

**N/a: Olha aí, você cumprem a meta, eu trago capítulo HSAUHSAU**

**Mais 30 para eu voltar certo? **


	7. Brown Eyed Girl

Standin' in the sunlight laughin'

Hidin' behind a rainbow's wall

Slippin' and a slidin'

All along the waterfall

With you my brown eyed girl

You my brown eyed girl

**(Brown eyed girl - Van Morrison)**

**Illinois, Chicago**

**Edward Cullen**

Eram cinco horas da manhã quando o avião pousou no O'Hare, eu estava cansado e irritado comigo mesmo por não poder cumprir a promessa que fiz para Tracy, tirei o celular do bolso e mandei uma mensagem pedindo para Rosalie ir visitá-la no meu lugar, talvez a ferinha me perdoasse quando eu voltasse para Seatlle.

Levou 30 minutos até o condomínio de luxo da minha ex sogra, o táxi estacionou na frente da mansão branca e eu pulei para fora rápido, paguei a corrida e corri pelo jardim, toquei a campainha e eu quase caio quando a porta se abriu num rompante e Charlotte se jogou nos meus braços.

- Shhh, eu estou aqui - ela ainda estava chorando - Acalme-se querida, vou te levar para casa.

Ela não questionou, ficou quietinha soluçando e me deu as chaves de seu carro, a coloquei no banco do passageiro e dirigi segurando sua mão, ela soluçava baixinho e fungava como uma criança pega fazendo besteira. Estacionei em sua vaga no prédio e a carreguei para dentro com cuidado, o elevador nos levou até o décimo andar e assim que as portas se abriram eu puxei a chave para entrar, a deitei com cuidado na cama que partilhamos por 5 anos e afaguei seus cabelos.

- Querida, qual o problema? - perguntei docemente

- E se eu estiver grávida? - ela soluçou - O que nós vamos fazer?

- Criar nosso filho me parece uma boa ideia - revirei os olhos - O que você esperava?

- Você não vai dizer que isso é loucura? Estamos separados Edward! - ela jogou os braços para cima completamente frustrada.

- Charl não importa se não somos mais namorados, se você estiver grávida nós vamos cuidar desse bebê juntos - ela sorriu fraquinho - Venha cá Srta. Dramática, acho que você precisa de um pouco de carinho

- Você é inacreditável - sorri quando ela se aconchegou em meu peito - Só você viria de Forks até Chicago por causa dos meus caprichos.

- Você não faria o mesmo - joguei em sua cara e ela riu

- Tem razão, eu não faria mesmo - deu de ombros e enxugou as lágrimas - Vou ligar para a farmácia e pedir alguns testes de gravidez, que tal?

- É uma boa ideia Charlori - ela me olhou feio - Grrrrrrr uuuh grrr

.

.

.

Charl ligou para a fármacia enquanto eu preparava nosso café da manhã, por incrível que pareça eu não estava surtando, nós somos adultos, independentes e podemos criar uma criança, não há com o que se preocupar, não é como se eu fosse um adolescente que foge das responsabilidades.

Fiz panquecas, ovos e bacon, tudo com suco de laranja porque se minha doce ex namorada estivesse mesmo grávida eu iria cortar o seu caso de amor com a cafeína, Charlotte comeu tudo sem reclamar e revirou os olhos para meu olhar excessivamente cuidadoso

- Se eu estiver grávida trate de agir normalmente, gravidez não é doença e eu sou bem grandinha - dei um sorriso amarelo e levantei quando a campainha tocou, peguei a sacola da farmácia e paguei o entregador com um sorrisinho nos lábios, Charl arregalou os olhos para o pacote e torceu os lábios - Certo, vamos logo tirar essa dúvida.

Ela puxou a sacola das minhas mãos e correu para o banheiro, sentei e esperei pacientemente até ela sair com os olhos arregalados, ela me chamou com os dedos e apontou para os 5 testes diferentes em cima da pia, todos eles tinham risquinhos rosas e eu não fazia a menor ideia do que aquilo poderia ser.

- Não tenho ideia do que isso signifique - dei de ombros

- Estou grávida - ela sussurou - Puta merda

- Hey, olha a boca - repreendi - Não polua os ouvidos do meu filho com suas palavras feias

- Edward, não é hora de brincar - ela grunhiu e se encostou na pia - Certo, precisamos de um plano.

"O plano" foi feito em meio as lágrimas de alegria e confusão, até eu entrei na onda de choro, nós teríamos um bebê e eu seria responsável por uma pequena criaturinha, chegamos ao acordo de que Charl voltaria para Forks comigo e ficaria até que nosso filho nascesse saudável e feliz, o futuro ainda era incerto.

Cuidei de que voltassemos no mesmo dia, com tempo de sobra para pegar o almoço de família no domingo e anunciar que um novo Cullen estava a caminho, meu filho, meu herdeiro.

.

.

.

**Isabella, Forks**

- Cada dia mais bonita - Carlisle elogiou agachando para beijar minha bochecha - Bella meu bem, você poderia dar uma chance para esse velho aqui

- Ora, deixe de ser abusado - Esme o empurrou e tomou seu lugar para me abraçar - Bella pode arrumar qualquer rapaz bonito, não vai querer um velho como você

- Aposto que ela me quer em segredo - ele resmungou deitando no sofá e colocando os pés na mesa de centro, vovó Lori cumprimentou Esme e foi beijar Carlisle maternalmente, ao que parece ela já tinha arrumado outro amor no seu último passeio ao clube de salsa.

Arrastei minha cadeira de rodas pela sala decorada e luxuosa da mansão Cullen parando ao lado de uma Rosalie emburrada e bem vestida.

- Hey loira - ela sorriu fraquinho e acenou sem muita empolgação - Qual o seu problema?

- Edward - Alice esclareceu pulando o último degrau da escada - Rosalie não está muito feliz com ele

- Edward foi para Chicago sem avisar, aposto que Charlotte está envolvida nisso - Rose torceu os lábios azeda e pegou uma revista

Quem diabos era Charlotte?

- A namorada dele - Alice esclareceu a pergunta não dita, hum, o bonitão tem namorada. É claro que sim.

- Ex namorada Alice - Rose grunhiu e fechou a cara para a irmã.

A raiva de Rose passou magicamente quando eu comecei a falar sobre Emmett, ele e Jasper estavam dando o sangue pelo time e pegando pesado nos treinos, tanto que nem puderam vir ao almoço, mas asseguraram que em breve conheceriam Esme e Carlisle. Vovó ajudou Esme a preparar o almoço enquanto Carlisle mantinha uma conversa agradável com suas garotas, como ele mesmo tinha nos chamado, ficamos no jardim brincando e em determinado momento resolvemos brincar feito crianças, deitados na grama nós comparamos o formato das nuvens com animais e quando Esme anunciou que a comida estava pronta voltamos para a sala de jantar.

Eu ajudei a colocar os pratos, Esme não me tratava como se eu fosse uma doente e precisasse de repouso, ela me dava as mesmas tarefas de Rose e Alice e eu ficava muito feliz por isso. Estava levando uma pilha de pratos em meu colo para colocar na mesa quando a porta de abriu e Edward passou por ela.

Doce Jesus, ele é ainda mais quente fora de seu jaleco.

Antes que eu pudesse admirar sua beleza grega uma loira bonitona atravessou meu campo de visão com um sorriso tímido e uma expressão cansada, certo, ela era realmente muito bonita e quente, o par perfeito para o Dr. Delícia.

- Hey Bella - Edward cumprimentou com um grande sorriso assim que notou minha cadeira desfilando entre a mesa de jantar, coloquei o último prato na mesa e me virei para sorrir

- Ei, você - A loira sorriu um pouco como se achasse algo particulamente engraçado no nosso cumprimento estranho

- Bella essa é Charlotte, minha ex namorada - ele fez careta e riu - Charl essa é Bella, minha paciente e amiga das minhas irmãs

- E a paixão do seu pai, não esqueça - brinquei - É um prazer te conhecer Charlotte

- O prazer é meu Bella - ela sorriu carinhosamente e beijou minha bochecha, aparentemente Rosalie ouviu a agitação e voltou para a sala de jantar, a loira parou na porta e torceu a cara encarando Charlotte ao lado de seu irmão, vem cá, quando é que Rosalie se tornou tão pé no saco? Mala.

- Tracy está chateada - Rose rosnou - Você é um idiota completo

Tracy? Outra namorada?

- Opa, pera lá mocinha, olha o tom - Edward repreendeu olhando feio para ela - Conversaremos depois do almoço.

Rosalie pensou em retrucar, mas Edward lhe lançou um olhar silenciador e ela fechou a boca, sentou emburrada ao meu lado e cumprimentou Charlotte de má vontade. Minutos depois Alice, Esme, Lori e Carllisle voltaram da cozinha com as travessas cheias de comida e cumprimentaram os recém chegados, Esme estava cheia de perguntas silenciosas para Edward, ele apenas retribuiu os olhares de sua mãe daquela forma que dizia "depois nós conversamos", ela pareceu satisfeita e voltou a comer alegremente, conversando vez ou outra com Charlotte que tinha virado a atração da mesa, vovó estava encantada pela sua doçura, mas eu larguei toda a conversa com Alice para observar Edward.

Por Deus, ele era sexy em cada respiração. Observei os movimentos de seu maxilar enquanto ele mastigava o cordeiro vindaloo preparado por Esme, apreciei seus lábios entreabertos para receber mais uma garfada e fui em Marte quando ele bebeu um pouco de vinho e passou a língua nos lábios.

Perdição.

- Aqui - Alice estendeu um guardanapo, arqueei as sobrancelhas

- Eu já tenho um, obrigada

- Esse é para limpar a baba, sabe - ela passou as mãos nos lábios teatralmente - Bonitinha, meu irmão te seduziu?

- Calada - rosnei e empurrei suas costelas, Alice riu chamando atenção para nossa patética discussão e nós sorrimos amarelo voltando a comer como se nada tivesse acontecido. O jantar terminou com algumas gracinhas da parte da minha amada vó e de Carlisle, Esme trouxe a sobremesa e engatamos mais uma conversa animada, até Rose se rendeu as nossas gracinhas e resolveu tirar o bico da cara.

- Esme, meus parabéns - Vovó deu dois tapinhas no ombro dela e sorriu

- Essa torta de maça está fantástica - Charlotte concordou dando mais uma garfada

- Ah não, não estou falando da torta, estou parabenizando pelo filho quente que vocês fizeram, Edward é meu novo amor.

É claro que ela continuou seu discurso de amor pelas próximas horas, Edward apenas sorria torto para ela sem ficar constrangido, vovó só sossegou quando sentamos para ver um filme, antes de Alice sequer colocar o dvd no aparelho, Edward interrompeu pedindo a atenção de todos os presentes.

- Bem - pigarreou - Eu sei que meus familiares estão se perguntando o porque Charl está aqui se nós terminamos há algum tempo, nós tivemos uma notícia que não vai mudar nosso relacionamento, mas vai mudar nossas vidas.

- Discurso bonito - Carlisle elogiou bocejando, ele fez um gesto para que Edward prosseguisse - Meu filho, vá direto ao ponto

- Charlotte está grávida - ele deu de ombros

O quê? Ele vai ter um filho com a ex namorada?

E ela é apenas uma amiga?

Fala sério.

**Edward, Seattle**

Não foi tão difícil contar para minha família que minha ex namorada estava grávida, difícil foi aturar cada olhar de "Não acredito que vocês são apenas amigos".

Tive que explicar duas vezes para Rosalie que aquilo tinha acontecido quando nós ainda éramos namorados e que minha relação com Charlotte era apenas amizade, minha irmã não ficou satisfeita, já fazia uma semana desde o dia que eu anunciei que seria pai e ela ainda andava de bico e continuava a ignorar Charlotte. Eu nunca entendi bem a aversão que Rose sempre possuiu por Charl, talvez fosse só ciúme de irmão, ou coisa parecida, afinal, Charlotte sempre tratou minhas irmãs com carinho.

Esme sugeriu que eu comprasse uma casa para Charl se quisesse que as pessoas aceitassem nossa condição, se ela continuasse dormindo comigo nunca iriam desaparecer os comentários, não que eu ligasse para isso, mas nossa situação podia atrapalhar qualquer hipótese futura de arranjarmos um parceiro, então Charl escolheu uma pequena casa na minha rua que seria suficiente para ela e o bebê pelo tempo que ela quisesse ficar. Charlotte tentou conversar com sua mãe sobre o bebê, mas a cobra disse que só aceitaria a filha em Chicago se ela voltasse casada, Charl bateu o telefone na cara dela e disse que iria morar em Forks para sempre.

É claro que ela estava sendo exagerada, conhecendo a peça eu sabia bem que ela cansaria da vida pacata, mas enquanto ela estivesse carregando meu filho não ia sumir das minhas vistas.

.

.

.

Andei pelos corredores do hospital desamassando o jaleco que Tracy tinha amassado ao me encher de beijos, ela estava cheia de saudades, mas sua petulância fez com que ela fizesse muita birra antes de cair nos meus braços.

Minha próxima paciente era Isabella Swan, a morena bonita que vivia em minha casa e povoava meus pensamentos, era um pouco insano sonhar com ela todas as noites, afinal Bella era apenas uma paciente adolescente, eu tinha que deixar de lado minha obsessão pela sua foto que agora estava na minha carteira, eu encarava seus olhos castanhos antes de dormir e sonhava com eles todas as noites, eu nunca a via nos meus sonhos, apenas seu grandes olhos de chocolate derretido.

O que posso fazer se aqueles olhos não saem do meu pensamento?

Acenei para Lisa e entrei na minha sala organizando tudo para receber Isabella, nós manteríamos os exercícios até ela conseguir algum movimento considerável para voltar com a esteira. Bella estava indo bem no tratamento, ela não tinha mexido os dedos, mas continuava a sentir suas pernas pesando a cada sessão e isso era um bom começo.

Eu não sossegaria enquanto Bella não saísse da minha sala de pé.

As batidas na porta me tiraram dos meus pensamentos, Lisa abriu para que Bella arrastasse sua cadeira por ela, deu um sorrisinho cheio de merda e fechou a porta atrás de si.

- Olá Dr. Cullen - ela sorriu inclinando a cabeça para o lado

E lá estavam aqueles olhos castanhos, grandes olhos castanhos que faziam com que eu me sentisse com a alma exposta.

Eu nunca tinha me sentido assim antes.

Isabella Swan era a causadora de tudo.


	8. Part of me

_Throw your sticks and your stones_

_Throw your bombs and your blows_

_But you're not gonna break my soul_

**(Part of Me - Katy Perry)**

**Isabella Swan **

Minhas últimas semanas de terapia haviam sido no mínimo interessantes.

Edward Cullen havia se tornado não só o melhor doutor do mundo, mas também um amigo fantástico, tão ou mais babão e super protetor quanto Emmett e Jasper. Nós não tivemos progresso algum nos últimos meses, eu deveria cogitar seriamente a ideia de chorar pelos cantos e me lamentar pelos movimentos perdidos, mas as pessoas ao meu redor estavam me fazendo tão bem que o fato de não andar quase não me incomodava, meus amigos faziam com que eu parecesse a pessoa mais fantástica no mundo e o tempo do lenga lenga meloso já havia passado, era hora de se conformar e seguir em frente.

Charlotte tinha se revelado uma amiga incrível, agora pouco me importava se ela estava grávida de 5 meses do ex namorado, que era coincidentemente o cara por qual eu sentia uma pequena atração desde o primeiro momento que o vi de jaleco, Charl era uma força incontrolável da natureza, ela era a versão mais madura de Alice e Rosalie, só que mais mandona e ranzinza.

- Terra para Bella - Rosalie me sacudiu fazendo com que o lápis que eu estava segurando quicasse na cama e rolasse no chão - Tem meia hora que você está riscando essa folha com esse olhar perdido, isso é meio doentio.

- Não consigo pensar em nada para fazer esta maldita redação - grunhi esticando os braços para alcançar o lápis - Eu odeio escrever essas porcarias, é tudo sempre tão igual, já tive minha cota de redações sobre bullying.

- Então inove - Alice sugeriu rabiscando freneticamente seu caderno cor de rosa - Que tal falar sobre um médico gostosão que se dedica inteiramente aos pacientes?

- Cale a boca.

- O quê? Saúde é do interesse de todos.

Ignorei Alice e o barulhinho irritante de seu lápis nas folhas do caderno, eu precisava escrever algo bom para entregar na manhã seguinte e nada fluía facilmente, nem os títulos manjados como "Gravidez na adolescência" e "Riscos virtuais" estavam ao meu favor, percebi tarde demais que eu não dominava a porcaria da escrita e se eu quisesse um texto bom teria que escrever sobre algo do meu entendimento. Mas o que eu vivenciava o suficiente para escrever a respeito?

Com um estalo e um suspiro de descontentamento percebi que meu texto seria puramente clichê, uma redação sobre o preconceito, nada mais do que eu vivia diariamente, a única coisa que eu podia falar sem medo de errar.

Rabisquei 50 linhas rapidamente e joguei para Rosalie ler, ela revirou os olhos e atirou o papel de volta para mim.

- Você é tão previsível - bufei - Mas falando sério, foi a melhor redação sobre preconceito que eu já li.

- É mais fácil escrever o que se vive - dei de ombros

- Sem permissão para depressão, levante sua bunda dessa cama e vá tomar um banho, os garotos estão vindo - Alice puxou o papel das minhas mãos e fechou os cadernos - Levanta, agora.

- Seria mais fácil se eu tivesse duas pernas - brinquei puxando a cadeira e içando meu corpo.

- Isabella!

- Ok, desculpe.

.

.

.

Fui levada no melhor estilo soldado ferido por Emmett até o andar de cima da mansão Cullen, Rosalie, Jasper e Alice já estavam reunidos na sala de jogos com pipoca e latas de Dr. Pepper e Mountain Dew, Edward e Charlotte também estavam espalhados nos tapetes, era basicamente um milagre ter o Dr. Delícia em casa participando das nossas reuniões, Edward mal tinha tempo de ficar em casa e quando tinha ele estava descansando ou assistindo The Walking Dead.

Meu médico é um walker, meu médico é um walker.

Eu quero me casar com ele.

O filme foi escolha de Alice, um romance meia boca que só ela prestou atenção, os outros estavam ocupados tirando um cochilo, quando o filme acabou Edward pulou para o aparelho de dvd e antes que Alice pudesse sequer pensar em outro filme terrível ele colocou Velozes e Furiosos para rodar e todos nós aplaudimos a escolha, menos Alice, é claro.

Acabou que decidimos fazer uma maratona de Velozes e Furiosos, homens bonitos e velocidade sempre são uma boa combinação, sem contar que Vin Diesel é sempre um bom acréscimo aos meus olhos.

- Vou raspar a cabeça e tomar bomba - Edward cochichou no meio do último filme, rolei para o seu lado e ele estendeu o braço para que eu deitasse junto dele.

- Porque você faria isso?

- Ao que parece caras bombados de cabeça raspada te fazem suspirar.

- Você também me faz suspirar e, olha só, você nem malha - cutuquei suas costelas e sorri. Edward que lide com essa merda, sou paraplégica e não besta.

- Eu faço? - mesmo sem olhar eu sabia que Edward estava sorrindo cheio de merda, minha confissão era motivadora para seu super ego.

- Faz, mas não conte para ninguém.

- Nós ouvimos isso Bella - Emmett alfinetou

- Então não contem para ninguém também.

Jasper se ofereceu como carona e me levou para casa, eu havia prometido um jantar com vovó então fui capaz de fugir da viagem noturna que Alice faria com Rose para o shopping. Como Emmett, Jazz me carregou no melhor estilo saco de batatas pela calçada e empurrou a porta com os pés.

- Lori gostosona, sua neta está entregue - Jazz gritou e eu ri batendo em sua bunda - Opa, temos visita.

Virei a cabeça e desejei ter cancelado com vovó e fugido para o shopping.

Melissa e Charlie estavam no sofá, vovó parecia que sacaria uma arma a qualquer momento, respirei fundo, aquilo era tudo o que eu precisava, uma visita para colocar minha auto estima abaixo da terra, será que eles não podiam seguir em frente e me deixar para trás? Deus, eu sentia falta dos meus pais, sentia falta dos pais que eles eram quando eu andava por aí com as pernas, mas agora eu era mais feliz sem eles. Eu não merecia ouvir tudo de novo, não precisava ouvir que eu era uma inválida, que nunca mais minha vida seria a mesma, eu já sabia disso. Essa era a minha vida.

- Então quer dizer que a paraplégica tem amigos? - Melissa debochou, como um ser humano podia ser tão cruel? Não havia um tipo de lei entre as mães de amar os filhos incondicionalmente? Ao que parece essa lei não se adequava a Melissa Swan, minha genitora se sentia feliz e realizada quando estava se empenhando em me humilhar. Eu me senti miúda, desprotegida e assustada. Inferno, eu queria sumir, entrar em um buraquinho e desaparecer para sempre. Um fardo a menos.

- Jazz, me tira daqui, por favor, me tira daqui - pedi baixinho, Jasper me tirou de seus ombros e me aninhou em seu colo de uma forma protetora.

- Escute aqui, Bella é uma garota fantástica, não importa o que diabos ela tenha, ela podia ser caolha e ainda sim ser encantadora, eu a amo, ela é minha amiga e não porque eu tenho pena do estado em que ela se encontra, ela é minha amiga pela pessoa que é, por ser tão incrivelmente bonita por dentro e por fora, azar o seu não enxergar que sua filha é perfeita. Eu não vou deixar que Bella seja humilhada por ninguém, então, com licença vovó.

Eu fui carregada para o jardim, chorando baixinho, tentando entender porque meus pais tinham se dado o trabalho de aparecer na casa da minha avó. Eu até entendia Melissa, ela odiava imperfeições, mas Charlie sempre me amou tanto, eu queria morrer cada vez que via a tristeza em seu olhar, então porque ele não dizia nada? Porque ele não me defendia? Qual era o maldito problema com ele?

- Hey, pare de chorar - não sei ao certo quando todos chegaram naquele jardim, num instante eu estava enrolada nos braços de Edward, rodeada por Alice, Rosalie, Jasper, Emmett e Charlotte.

- Sua mãe é uma vadia, eu lhe disse, nós não choramos por vadias - Charlotte beijou meus cabelos - Você é linda, uma garota incrível, com amigos incríveis, apenas esqueça o que aquela vaca falou.

- Nós amamos você Bella - Rose sorriu - Se ela não enxerga o quão maravilhosa você é o azar é dela.

- Engole esse choro e coloca um sorriso nesse rostinho bonito, você é melhor que toda a merda que aquela velha falou - Alice beijou minhas bochechas e sorriu para mim - Sabe, você fica tão bonitinha assim, agarradinha com o meu irmão.

- Ah, vamos lá, qual é, este não é o momento - resmunguei.

- Porra, quanta implicância - Edward empurrou Alice e ela caiu de bunda no chão, disparando olhares mortais para nós dois e fazendo beicinho para todo mundo que riu da criancice.

Olhando para cada rosto ali presente eu não consegui fazer outra coisa além de agradecer a força divina que os colocou no meu caminho. De uma forma estranha e insana eu era grata pelo acidente, caso contrário eu nunca teria me mudado para Forks, nunca teria conhecido pessoas tão maravilhosas e mudado tanto a minha vida. A verdade é que em Phoenix eu era a porra de uma garota fútil, sem amigos, apenas perdedores querendo me levar para miséria. Forks era o meu lugar favorito no mundo agora, eu ainda odiava a chuva e todo o verde excessivo, mas as pessoas que eu amava estavam no lugarzinho que um dia eu desprezei. O meu lar. 9 pessoas. Dez, em breve.

Minha avó, minha doce avó que me acolheu sem pensar duas vezes, que cuidou de mim e me ajudou a encarar a nova vida, meus dois grandes amigos, que me estenderam a mão quando ninguém mais estendeu, minhas líderes de torcida maníacas por compras, minha irmã mais velha e muito grávida, Carlisle e Esme que eram como meus pais, me incentivando a ser forte nesse mundo de merda. Meu fisioterapeuta. Meu anjo. Que nunca desistiu de mim, que estava disposto a fazer o seu melhor para me colocar de pé, literalmente.

Eu era um passarinho de asas quebradas querendo alcançar voo, cheio de expectativas para ganhar os céus e bater as asas para longe numa altitude impensável. Edward era o campo magnético da Terra, meu guia, minha bússola, minha esperança de fazer o voo e completar a viagem. A tentativa podia ser falha, mas independente do que o futuro reservava para nós, Edward me ensinaria a voar.

E de que importava Melissa, Charlie ou qualquer outra pessoa disposta a me colocar para baixo quando eu tinha pessoas maravilhosas ao meu lado para voar comigo?

- Vem, nós vamos para casa - Edward beijou minha testa e levantou comigo nos braços.

- Vamos dormir juntinhos, não é fantástico? - Charlotte saltitou da melhor forma que pode com seu barrigão.

- Oh sim, fascinante.

Nós voltamos para mansão, quis chorar com a doçura dos meus amigos, eles estavam me matando de amores. Eu sabia que não escaparia dos meus pais por muito tempo, mas enquanto eu pudesse evitar, bem, era exatamente isso que eu faria.

O sol brilhava acima das nossas cabeças, um fato incomum na chuvosa Forks, mas não era só esse o fator incomum.

Já fazia uma semana desde a visita dos meus pais, eu havia fugido para a mansão Cullen durante esse tempo, ligando ocasionalmente para dar satisfações para a minha avó. Eu sabia que eles ainda estavam lá, Melissa estava esperando eu voltar para a casa para dar o bote e chafurdar sua miséria sobre mim. Uma hora eu teria que voltar para casa, mas enquanto essa hora não chegava eu aproveitava da companhia de uma grávida viciada em programas culinários.

-O que é que cheira tão bem? - arrastei minha cadeira de rodas para a cozinha da pequena casa de Charlotte, duas ruas abaixo da mansão Cullen. Era bom passar um tempo sozinha com Charl e fugir da bagunça, enquanto os garotos arrumavam o carro e as meninas cuidavam de todos os preparativos para a nossa ida a praia no domingo, nós passávamos o sábado dividindo o sofá e um balde de pipoca. Certas coisas estavam vetadas para a grávida e a paraplégica e isso não era preconceito, era alívio! Deus me livre ajudar Rose e Alice a arrumar malas e toda a parafernália desnecessária para nossa viagem de menos de 10 milhas para a reserva de La Push.

- Frango frito com purê de batata, meu bebê tem desejos - ela respondeu mexendo alguma coisa dentro das panelas, empurrei minha cadeira para a mesa e apoiei meus cotovelos no mármore.

- Quando é sua próxima consulta? Já dá para ver o sexo não é?

- Na segunda. O sexo eu já saberia se o meu bebê tão teimoso quanto o pai colaborasse - ela sorriu e eu sorri junto. Charl era uma mulher bonita, simpática e maluca na maior parte do tempo, no começo eu achava estranho ficar tão perto da ex namorada grávida do meu fisioterapeuta, Rose também não ajudava externando sua aversão por ela, mas, aos poucos, Charl conquistou um pedacinho do meu coração e mais tarde um pedacinho do de Rose, que confessou que antes de me conhecer ela não sentia nada mais que ciúmes de irmã, ela odiava o fato de Edward ficar em Chicago com a namorada em vez de se mudar com a família, mas depois que ela se tornou minha amiga e Edward meu fisioterapeuta, Rose sentiu medo de que Charlotte tornasse minha vida um inferno, quando ela não fez, minha amiga baixou a guarda e a aceitou como amiga e mãe do seu futuro sobrinho ou sobrinha.

- Titia quer saber logo - falei com sua barriga quando ela se esticou para beijar minha testa - Que tal colaborar hein?

- Quer ir comigo na consulta? Edward vai estar em um congresso em Portland, eu não quero ir sozinha.

- Tudo bem barriguda, mas você me empurra pelos corredores.

- Feito.

.

.

.

A praia estava quase vazia, algumas famílias se espalhavam na areia, aproveitando o dia quente para trazer os filhos para brincar, eu fui carregada como um bebê por Edward, já que Emm e Jasper estavam responsáveis pelas bolsas térmicas cheias de cerveja, sanduíches e água mineral.

- Aprendam com Edward, você fazem com que eu me sinta um saco de batatas - mostrei a língua para os sofridos com problemas de segurar as térmicas e mandei um aceno cheio de merda, diretamente do confortável colo do Dr. Delícia.

- Isso é porque Edward tem uma quedinha por você - Emm rosnou - Eu te carrego feito um saco de batatas porque eu acho que é o que você merece.

- Amigos são para isso - Jazz completou.

- Quer saber? Vamos apenas deixar esses ogros aí - Edward empurrou os ombros de Emmett e ele tombou para o lado com a caixa térmica no colo - Vamos dar um mergulho.

- O quê? Você perdeu sua mente! - gritei - Não importa o quão quente esteja, essa água é um gelo.

- Não seja uma garotinha.

- Sinto muito te decepcionar - ironizei.

- Escolha, você prefere a maneira fácil ou a maneira difícil?

- Sabe que é contra as regras carregar os paraplégicos para a água gelada?

- Isabella! - um coro me recriminou lançando olhares feios e resmungos insatisfeitos.

- Eu não ando e vocês que se doem, quanta chatice, tira a minha roupa e me leva para essa porcaria. Alice, ajuda aqui com o shorts.

Eu acabei na água. Sendo arremessada de braço em braço eu acabei esquecendo do meu possível congelamento quando parei no colo de Edward, ele me segurou firme, passando meus braços em torno de seu pescoço para que eu me aconchegasse melhor.

Algo definitivamente estava acontecendo ali.

Nós voltamos para areia para tomar sol e comer alguns sanduíches, conversamos besteiras até o momento que todos decidiram que jogar bola seria legal e que eu devia estar no meio do jogo. Foi engraçado, eu ri mais do que podia, minha barriga já estava doendo do nosso jogo de futebol sentado, era a coisa mais ridícula do mundo, todo mundo sentado tentando se arrastar atrás da bola, como um bando de tartarugas. Desistimos nos primeiros dez minutos.

O vento espalhava meus cabelos trazendo uma sensação gostosa de paz, eu me sentia viva, me sentia amada e com mil borboletas no estômago. Observando meu anjo correr pela praia com uma bola de futebol nos pés e um sorriso torto nos lábios eu tive certeza que estava completamente apaixonada por ele, ele tinha levado meu coração, mas a vida era muito mais difícil do que parecia.

* * *

**N/a: Olá, alguém aí querendo me atirar pedras?**

**Seguinte, demorei por motivos maiores e só voltarei com pelo menos 20 reviews, não estou cobrando, mas eu sei quantas pessoas leem essa fic e pode apostar que nem 10% comenta, não cai o dedinho não hein.**

**Beijos :3**


	9. 15 step

_Thanks for whatever_

_15 steps then a sheer drop._

**(15 Step - Radiohead)**

De uma forma geral voltar para minha casa não era tão agradável como deveria ser, mas agindo de forma madura, logo após a consulta de Charl, eu pedi que ela me deixasse em casa. Com muito custo, beicinhos e chantagens emocionais ela me ajudou a descer do carro com seu barrigão que carregava o pequeno príncipe. Henry Johnson Cullen.

Edward teria um ataque.

- Daqui há alguns dias vai ser impossível você me ajudar com essa cadeira, somos uma dupla inválida.

- Sério, eu amo estar grávida, mas esse peso extra é realmente uma porcaria - Charl fechou a porta do Tahoe e me empurrou pela rampa que dava acesso ao jardim da casa da vovó.

- Esse peso extra se chama Henry, então cale-se, meu afilhado é uma graça e seu peso é totalmente fofo.

- Claro que é - ela debochou - Eu estou carregando essa barriga, quando for a sua vez voltaremos a ter essa conversa.

- Engraçadinha.

Na porta de casa eu me despedi de Charlotte com um beijo na bochecha e um abraço apertado, prometi que dormiria na sua casa para lhe fazer companhia, ela odiava ficar sozinha, com Edward no congresso ela não tinha mais ninguém para recorrer a não ser Maggie, a gata que atazanava sua vida. Charl tinha a política de não abusar da boa vontade alheia, sendo assim, mesmo sabendo que Esme não faria doce para abrir as portas da mansão ela se recusava a pedir por isso, Charlotte não queria ser um estorvo, nós nos entendíamos bem.

Já dentro de casa, joguei as chaves na mesa de vidro e parei por um minuto para absorver os sons. Nada. Minha casa não ficava em silêncio desde sempre, algo estava errado aqui.

- Vovó, estou em casa - gritei para a cozinha, mas não obtive respostas, estava prestes a me virar para procurar no quarto quando notei a figura de Melissa encostada na lateral da lareira.

- O bom filho a casa torna, não é esse o ditado? - revirei os olhos, irritada com seu tom de deboche eu repeti mentalmente meu mantra. Mantenha a calma, não se deixe intimidar.

- O bom neto se aplica melhor a essa situação - rebati - Vá direto ao ponto.

- Sabe filhinha, eu realmente não me importo com seu estado de saúde, na verdade eu ainda acho que você poderia ter morrido naquele acidente, eu te avisei milhões de vezes, mandei você se afastar daquelas pessoas e olha só o que você fez, você não me ouviu - ela sorriu e apontou para a cadeira de rodas - Observe onde você está agora, isso não teria acontecido se você fosse uma garota obediente.

Eu não tinha a intenção de me abalar pelas palavras de Melissa, mas foi inevitável.

Luz. Brilho. Pancada. Dor.

Os flashes daquela noite me cegaram, eu assisti as minhas memórias e revivi o acidente.

_"Você não vai sair essa noite Isabella, Jessica não é o tipo de companhia adequada para uma moça como você"_ - A voz de Melissa soava clara nos meus ouvidos, parecia que eu havia sido teletransportada para aquele momento, os detalhes eram nítidos, eu me enxergava na cena do acidente, revivendo as trágicas memórias do marco da minha mudança.

Alegria, fuga, adrenalina, álcool cigarros, maconha, um carro, Tyler, um caminhão e uma pancada. Em um segundo nós estávamos rodopiando pela pista, girando numa velocidade absurda até bater numa árvore e capotar pelo penhasco, girando rapidamente para o que me parecia a morte iminente.

Eu devia ter ouvido minha mãe quando tive a chance, um pequeno erro bastou para desencadear toda a merda que estava a espreita, caindo em cima de mim sem piedade na primeira falha.

Paraplégica.

Eu comecei a gritar, gritar coisas incompreensíveis, gritar a plenos pulmões para afastar as imagens da minha mente. Hospitais, luzes brilhantes, coma. _"Você sofreu uma lesão na coluna, não há nenhuma maneira fácil de dizer isso. Isabella, seu trauma gerou uma paraplegia."_

- Não, não, não - gritei acima do barulho de vozes de médicos na minha cabeça - Isso é uma piada.

O rosto de Edward surgiu em minha mente, acima do barulho e das imagens do carro de Tyler rodando para o abismo, eu conseguia enxergar seus olhos verdes, brilhantes, calmos, profundos. Os olhos de um anjo.

Anjo. Meu anjo.

Vovó, Emmett, Jasper, Rosalie, Alice, Esme, Carlisle e Charlotte apareceram por cima da confusão, um a um, seus rostos brilhando acima das imagens terríveis, sorrisos cuidadosos, palavras de carinho, sussurros confortáveis.

_"Nós amamos você"_

Eu caí num labirinto escuro.

.

.

.

- Ela está bem? - ao longe a voz de Edward se destacava entre os sussurros que vinham da sala, abrir os olhos pareceu uma tarefa impossível, foi necessário três tentativas para que eu enfim abrisse os olhos para a escuridão do meu quarto. Tateei os bolsos em busca do meu celular e com um gemido percebi que já se passavam das dez, eu tinha que me apressar se quisesse chegar na casa de Charl.

A porta se abriu e um médico muito furioso passou por ela, Edward varreu o quarto com os olhos ferozes até que eles pousaram em mim e sua expressão mudou para o alívio total.

- Você não deveria estar em Portland? Jantando com pessoas vestidas de branco e usando termos médicos nas suas conversas?

- Deveria, mas como eu não estou alegre-se com a minha presença - ele sorriu torto e estreitou a distância entre nós, sentando ao meu lado na cama Edward puxou minha mão e plantou um beijo na minha palma - Oi, você.

- Oi, você - sorri - A que devo a honra da sua visita?

- Na verdade tem uma multidão aí fora esperando para te ver, como médico eu tenho uma vantagem sobre os outros, mas eu terei sérios problemas como pessoa quando sair daqui, Alice e Rosalie não estão satisfeitas. Você nos deu um baita susto, dona encrenca.

- Deixe-me avisá-lo de uma coisa bonitão, você não está fazendo sentido - bufei - Eu deveria entender do que se trata?

- Você não se lembra? - ele franziu o cenho e eu dei de ombros.

- Deveria?

- Baby, você teve em uma crise pós traumática assim que voltou do hospital, aliás, obrigado por roubar meu lugar na ultrassom, ah, obrigado também por escolher o nome do meu filho.

- Conte comigo interferindo na sua vida pelos próximos anos, eu sou a madrinha.

- Emocionante.

- Você ficou chateado com isso? - perguntei séria, talvez Edward não gostasse de ver uma paciente interferindo tanto na sua vida pessoal, eu precisava ter certeza de que ele estava bem.

- Claro que não sua boba, eu realmente não poderia ir na consulta, quanto ao nome, bem, eu só poderia escolher se fosse uma menina, Charl e eu entramos em um acordo.

- Você gostou do nome?

- Eu não poderia encontrar um melhor - Seu sorriso foi imenso, ele colocou a mão no queixo e coçou pensativo, vi um lampejo em seus olhos e ele saltou como se tivesse lembrado de algo importante - Talvez Shane, quem sabe.

- Nem nos seus melhores sonhos.

Ele não teve tempo de responder, a porta foi aberta brutalmente por Rosalie, ela marchou pelo quarto fazendo sinal para que todos entrassem e eu tive que rir quando eles cruzaram os braços e encararam Edward com beicinhos e carrancas magoadas.

- Da próxima vez eu vou me certificar de arrancar fio por fio daquele cabelo ruim da sua mãe - Vovó começou - Quem ela pensa que é para fazer minha neta sofrer?

- Você bateu em Melissa? - ela riu e deu de ombros apontando para Alice e Rosalie.

- Não, eu apenas segurei, não me olhe assim.

Os dias pareciam se arrastar, cada minuto no relógio parecia uma eternidade, eu estava odiando a maneira como Melissa havia me deixado, agora eu sabia, eu havia voltado para o estágio inicial das crises pós-traumáticas, tudo isso porque minha amável mãe havia desencadeado lembranças da noite do meu acidente, eu entrei em histeria, da mesma maneira que entrei quando fui informada que estava paraplégica.

Eu realmente apreciava a atitude dos meus amigos, proteção e tudo mais, o problema é que eu odiava me sentir instável, eles mediam cada palavra com medo de desencadear uma nova crise, mesmo sabendo que o esforço era para o meu bem eu me sentia péssima, eu não queria uma nova crise, mas também não queria pisar em ovos para sempre.

- Você vai se atrasar se continuar com essa bunda em seu colchão quente docinho - Vovó sorriu e encostou-se na porta com uma xícara de café fumegantes nas mãos - Quer ajuda com o banho?

Fazer corpo mole não era o meu forte, mas eu estava cansada de tentar ser durona o tempo inteiro, a última semana havia sido desgastante, minha fisioterapia havia sido um fracasso e a crise tinha arruinado qualquer tentativa que eu tinha de ser positiva, eu estava um caco, a personificação da fragilidade andando de cadeira de rodas, seria cômico se não fosse tão fodidamente trágico.

- Pode me ajudar a levantar? - perguntei baixinho, vovó deixou a xícara na cômoda e me ajudou com a cadeira de rodas, sem nenhuma palavra ela me empurrou para o banheiro e me deu banho, lavando meus cabelos com carinho e beijando minhas bochechas sempre que possível, eu chorei baixinho, expondo minhas fraquezas e medos para a mulher que cuidou de mim quando eu mais precisei. Minhas forças estavam esgotadas, meus pensamentos estavam bagunçados e eu percebi, tarde demais, que encher o coração com esperanças poderia ser um erro grave.

Especialmente quando você se afoga nelas.

- Qual é o seu maldito problema? - Charlotte sacudiu meus ombros e empurrou o prato de sopa para mim - Já chega, vamos parar com isso, já faz duas semanas que você está zanzando feito um zumbi por aí, eu não aguento te ver assim.

- Charl, não vamos começar com isso - sussurrei fraca apoiando meus braços no mármore da mesa.

- Bella você percebe que desde que sua mãe te proporcionou uma maldita crise você afundou num poço de infelicidade e descrença? É isso que aquela velha quer, a sua ruína, ela quer você destruída, tudo isso porque ela não é capaz de lidar com uma cadeira de rodas. Acorda criatura, você tem pessoas ao seu lado, pessoas que se importam com você, não deixe Melissa controlar sua vida desse jeito, você pode ser feliz sem ela e ponto, a porcaria do acidente não foi sua culpa, foi uma fatalidade, poderia ter acontecido com você bêbada ou não, drogada ou não. Aceite essa merda e conviva com isso.

Pisquei incrédula, Charlotte tinha explodido, dito tudo o que eu precisava ouvir, o que todos queriam dizer, mas tinham medo de que as palavras me ferissem a ponto de causar outra crise. Ela estava abrindo meus olhos e dessa perspectiva ficou fácil enxergar que aquilo era exatamente o que Melissa queria, que eu afundasse na lama por ter feito escolhas erradas.

Eu não podia deixar que Melissa continuasse no controle da minha vida, ela havia me abandonado, ela não tinha direitos sobre mim, então porque eu devia me afetar tanto com sua opinião? Era chegada a hora de excluir as vírgulas que eu coloquei no nosso relacionamento, estávamos caminhando para um ponto final.

Novamente eu era o pássaro de asas quebradas tentando alcançar voo, tentando encontrar desesperadamente a liberdade, a aceitação da vida e das condições que nelas foram impostas. Não, eu não podia voar, mas ainda sim poderia contemplar a beleza do céu azul.

- Tem ervilha nisso aqui? Você sabe que eu odeio ervilhas - sorri, um sorriso grande e genuíno, Charl espalhou um sorriso por seu rosto e empurrou o prato de volta.

- Essa é a minha garota. Agora coloque isso para dentro.

- Você fez com amor? - bati os cílios para provocá-la.

- Não me teste, a gravidez me coloca em picos de humor e eu posso considerar matá-la.

- Muito assustador, uh.

A sexta feira chegou como um passe de mágica, assim que o sinal tocou anunciando o término de mais um dia de aula eu arrastei minha cadeira pelo estacionamento a procura de Rosalie e Alice, andei menos de um metro quando alguém segurou minha cadeira e a virou para o lado oposto, soltei um gritinho que logo foi substituído por um imenso sorriso.

- Oi, você.

- Oi você - mordi os lábios e inclinei a cabeça para observá-lo melhor, Edward vestia jeans claro, uma camisa do Dallas Cowboys e um adidas branco nos pés, ele empurrou seus óculos para a cabeça e se agachou para plantar um beijo na minha testa.

- Como estamos hoje baby?

- Estamos com dúvidas - revirei os olhos - O que você está fazendo aqui?

- Vim buscar você para almoçar e te levar para a fisioterapia com um médico gostosão.

- Que seria?

- Eu, é claro.

- Tentador - bati o indicador nos lábios.

- Eu sei, soa irresistível - ele levantou e começou a empurrar minha cadeira para o seu carro, centenas de cabeças viraram para olhar, minhas bochechas coraram, eu seria a fofoca dos alunos pelo resto do mês. "Paraplégica é vista com bonitão", eu podia visualizar claramente minha foto na capa do jornal da escola.

- Espere aí bonitão, eu preciso avisar suas irmãs que elas infelizmente perderam a chance de dar uma carona para uma pessoa ilustre.

- Apenas relaxe, eu cuidei de tudo.

- É claro que cuidou - "Cuide de mim", acrescentei mentalmente, "Eu não me importo, faça-me sua."

- Eu poderia fazer isso facilmente - Edward debochou me pegando no colo e me colocando delicadamente no assento de couro, eu corei, 50 tons de vermelho escarlate adornavam as minhas bochechas.

- Quão alto eu disse isso?

- O suficiente.

- Certo. Você pode lidar com isso.

Edward dirigiu para Port Angeles, Radiohead tocava familiar e baixo nos altos falantes e aquele cenário era tudo o que eu precisava para me sentir confortável, quase confortável, eu me sentiria melhor se aquele carro fosse palco de um amasso digno de cinema.

- Charlotte conversou com você - não era uma pergunta.

- Não foi uma conversa, foi um monólogo - revirei os olhos, ele riu - É por essas e outras razões que eu estou apaixonada pela sua ex.

- Devo me preocupar? Porque se meu filho vai ter duas mães eu preciso estar preparado.

- Já pensou em largar a fisioterapia e partir para o stand up?

- Engraçadinha.

Edward era o tipo de cara por quem você podia suspirar sem receios, o desgraçado tinha todo o charme e cavalheirismo necessário para encantar 500 mulheres em uma só tacada, mas não era só isso, ele era educado, bonito, interessante, engraçado, usava um jaleco e distribuía sorrisos.

Mas ainda sim eu não podia esquecer o fato de que ele era o meu médico, qualquer passo errado e eu mandava a carreira dele pelos ares, sem esquecer de mencionar que havia uma probabilidade gigantesca de Edward não compartilhar os mesmos sentimentos que eu. O que um médico bonito, independente, responsável, prestes a ser pai ia querer com uma garota como eu? Eu não podia ser uma namorada normal, a paraplegia estaria sempre no meio, como um maldito pacote "Pegue Bella e leve a cadeira de rodas grátis".

Eu queria ser positiva, queria mesmo, mas a realidade me atingia como um açoite, não havia problemas em ser a amiga da cadeirante, mas eram poucas as pessoas que se arriscariam no posto de namorado, isso implicava tantas coisas que era impossível contar nos dedos.

Com um suspiro de descontentamento eu virei o rosto para a janela, observando as árvores passarem num borrão de verde escuro. Complicações, complicações. Quando eu iria me livrar delas?

* * *

**N/a: Viu como eu voltei rápido? Caiu o dedinho de alguém?**

**Dei uma escapadinha dos estudos para postar, então sejam boazinhas. 25 reviews e eu tô de volta. Beijos :***


	10. She Will Be Loved

_It's not always rainbows and butterflies_

_It's compromise that moves us along, yeah_

_My heart is full and my door's always open_

_You can come anytime you want_

**(She will be loved - Maroon 5)**

**Bella Swan**

- Verde não! - tomei o macacão das mãos de Edward e devolvi para a pilha de roupas que a vendedora havia separado para nós - O azul é mais bonito Edward.

- Mas eu quero o verde, olha só que bonitinho, tem barquinhos - ele colocou o macacão na altura do rosto e amassou em suas bochechas sorrindo cheio de doçura - Eu vou comprar esse macacão e você não irá me impedir Swan.

- Deixa de teimosia Edward! Nós não vamos levar esse macacão verde, por Deus, parece que escarraram nessa roupa - bufei e puxei uma camisa polo azul marinho da pilha - Edward olha isso, é igual a sua! - sorri para a peça, uma réplica em miniatura da camisa que Edward estava usando, imaginei Henry desfilando pelo mundo igualzinho ao pai, Deus abençoe essa criança, meu afilhado vai ser a criança mais bonita da terra.

- Nós vamos levar essa - ele puxou e sacudiu perto do rosto como fez com todas as outras roupinhas - Bella, já pensou na dupla que nós seremos? Pai e filho, encantando todas as mulheres, espalhando beleza por todo o mundo.

- Você não vai usar meu afilhado como truque para pegar mulheres, coloca essa camisa naquela pilha e tira esse macacão verde meleca daí - dei um tapa na sua mão e empurrei minha cadeira para a próxima arara cheia de coisinhas minúsculas - Nós vamos levar isso aqui, sem discussões.

- Uma camisa amarela com um urso mergulhador? Meu filho não pode ter um macacão verde de barquinhos, mas pode ter uma camisa amarela com um maldito urso de máscara de mergulho?

- Acostume-se com isso.

- Em que maldito universo paralelo ursos mergulham profissionalmente? - sua cara de frustração foi tão bonitinha que eu ri alto chamando atenção de Charl que estava babando nas cobertas e parafernálias de berço do outro lado do corredor.

- Bonito hein? Rindo de Edward sem mim - ela empurrou uma manta azul bebê no meu rosto - Não é a coisa mais bonita do mundo? Já imaginou meu filho enrolado nisso aqui, com toquinha e luvinha e aquela meia de bolinhas que Alice comprou?

- Oh por favor, eu devia ter fugido enquanto podia, vocês duas são impossíveis - Edward tirou uma pilha de roupinhas das mãos de Charl e colocou junto com as outras que já havíamos separado - Tô fora, vou procurar um uniforme do Dallas para o meu filhote.

- Meu filho vai torcer para os Eagles! - Charlotte gritou empurrando Edward pelo corredor - Não começa com essa palhaçada.

- Filho meu torce para o Dallas loirinha, papai aqui sabe ser convincente.

Como boa madrinha eu estava me divertindo assistindo as discussões entre Edward e Charlotte, a única coisa que eles concordaram o dia inteiro foi o quarto de Henry, que tinha mais dedo meu do que dos dois juntos. Charlotte estava chorando, fazendo drama e beicinho porque nenhum quarto era perfeito o bastante para Henry e Edward estava tentando acalmá-la, dizendo que podíamos procurar em outros lugares e que ainda havia tempo. Na verdade tempo era o que menos tínhamos, Henry chegaria ao mundo no próximo mês e seu quarto ainda não tinha visto uma lata de tinta sequer.

Encarnei a madrinha exemplar e deixei os dois tentando se entender enquanto fuçava os modelos de quartos em busca do cantinho do meu príncipe, 10 malditas revistas folheadas e eu já tinha o quarto perfeito. Tons de branco, azul bebê e marrom, prateleiras e uma estante embutida de madeira clara e muita fofura na parede do berço, com buraquinhos iluminados para colocar bichinhos de pelúcia.

Participar das coisas que envolviam Henry era uma terapia e tanto, eu amava arrastar minha cadeira de rodas pelo shopping com Rose e Alice, comprando tudo que podia e não podia para meu afilhado, vovó estava contente por ver que eu realmente estava vivendo, saindo com meus amigos e nunca tirando o sorriso do rosto. Desde que Melissa foi embora e Charlotte me sacudiu para a vida eu estava bem, realmente bem, curtindo como eu podia meu último ano no colégio e estudando como uma louca para não tirar nem uma nota baixa. Rosalie e eu até ganhamos aulas de reforço em aritmética, Edward estava pegando no nosso pé feito um infeliz sem o que fazer, ele queria sua irmã e sua paciente favorita - palavras dele - nas melhores universidades do país.

Falando em Edward, é incrível o poder que ele tem sobre mim. Toda maldita sessão de fisioterapia eu estou lá, encarando seus olhos potentes como uma boba apaixonada, babando por qualquer movimento seu e suspirando para seu sorriso cheio de encanto.

- Larga esse livro e veste isso aqui - Alice gritou animada entrando no meu quarto como um furacão e jogando uma sacola rosa na minha cama - Vovó deixou lasanha na geladeira, ela só volta na segunda. A boa notícia é que nós vamos nos divertir muito, a má é que Emmett e Jasper já estão na cozinha, sinto muito por sua lasanha.

- Me sinto tão amada agora, vovó saiu sem me dar um beijo - resmunguei espiando a sacola cheia de papel de embrulho preto - Emmett, Jasper vocês já sabem quem vai pagar minha conta esse final de semana não é?

- Porra, eu falei para deixar uns pedaços - Jasper resmungou na cozinha - Você vai pagar as refeições dessa garota.

- Sonhe - Emmett rebateu - Rose meu amor, isso na sua mão é bolo de chocolate?

Ignorei a gritaria na minha cozinha e puxei o embrulho de Alice, ela sorriu quicando no colchão cheia de energia, puxei um amontoado de pano azul marinho e balancei o biquíni no ar.

- Vai me levar para Miami ou algo assim?

- Bella! É sábado, tem sol lá fora, você realmente não espiou pelas janelas essa manhã? - fiz que não com a cabeça e ela bufou - Então, não importa, as provas acabaram e você não precisa ficar trancada aqui dentro estudando, vamos para La Push! Edward te ajuda a estudar depois - seu sorrisinho inocente tornou-se malicioso.

- Estou dentro.

O caminho para a praia foi um evento nada silencioso, fui espremida no banco de trás do Jipe de Emmett, no meio da pegação chata de Alice e Jasper. Rosalie foi na frente, ignorando sua irmã no banco de trás sendo engolida por Jazz, gritando aos sete ventos uma música irritante da Britney Spears.

- Rosalie cala essa boca - gritei esticando o braço para dar um peteleco na sua orelha - Já está sendo cruel o suficiente ver essa cena de quase coito, aguentar você cantando é demais, tenha piedade.

Ela não teve piedade, se arrependimento matasse eu estaria enterrada, devia ter aceitado a carona de Edward ao invés de cair na lábia de Alice e acabar de vela no carro. O sol realmente estava forte, um evento raro que merecia ser aproveitado. Emmett e Jasper levaram toda a bagagem de comida para perto das pedras, Charl foi junto para apontar onde cada coisa devia ficar como boa grávida irritante que ela era, Rose e Alice saíram de fininho com a desculpa de procurar madeira para uma fogueira ao pôr-do-sol que não iria acontecer tão cedo.

- Parece que somos só nós dois - Edward sorriu e se esticou para depositar um beijo na minha testa - Vem, eu carrego você.

Passei meus braços por seu pescoço, Edward me tirou do jipe como se eu fosse uma pluma, beijou minhas bochechas, meu nariz e sorriu torto antes de me colocar na cadeira de rodas.

- Obrigada, você é o melhor.

- Não, eu faço coisas para a melhor - revirei os olhos - Não revire esses olhos bonitos, é falta de educação.

Edward agachou para me olhar nos olhos, corei e desviei o olhar, aqueles olhos verdes me hipnotizavam, me levavam para um mundo onde só Edward existia, eu tinha medo de cair naquela profundeza e nunca mais retornar.

- Que foi?

- Você é linda Bella, eu mal posso esperar tudo isso acabar - lamentou.

Mas o que diabos ele estava dizendo? Esperar o que acabar?

- Você não está fazendo sentido Edward.

- Você vai entender baby - ele se inclinou para mim, tocando minha bochecha em chamas e se aproximando devagar, meu coração deu um salto em meu peito, seu hálito quente soprou em meu rosto e eu fechei os olhos apenas para sentir seus lábios nos meus, uma pressão suave, um selinho carinhoso. Terminou tão rápido como começou, ele se afastou sorrindo para mim de uma maneira estranha, seus olhos queriam dizer alguma coisa, mas eu não podia entender nada, eu estava entorpecida.

O que estava acontecendo? O que precisava esperar? Qual era o maldito problema?

Muitas perguntas e nenhuma resposta. Tudo ficava pequeno diante do fato de que eu havia sentido seus lábios, mesmo que por poucos segundos. Aquele beijo significou mais do que qualquer coisa que ele pudesse dizer, nós estávamos dando um pequeno passo, um minúsculo passo na nossa relação complicada de médico e paciente.

Como um estalo as palavras fizeram sentido na minha mente, Edward era o meu médico, meu fisioterapeuta, como sua paciente nós não podíamos ter nenhum envolvimento, era contra a ética e Edward poderia ser punido.

Era isso o tempo todo! Ele também sentia algo por mim, mesmo que um pouquinho.

Coloquei um sorriso gigante no rosto enquanto era empurrada pelar areia úmida até nosso piquenique improvisado, Rosalie arqueou as sobrancelhas para meu comportamento adolescente, mas deixou para lá quando Emm puxou sua mão e a arrastou para as pedras. Meu espírito estava flutuando, meu eu interior saltitava de alegria e ensaiava seus passinhos de dancinhas irlandesas com animação.

Jasper e Edward saíram para jogar bola, deixando Alice, Charl e eu largadas nas toalhas jogando conversa fora.

- Olha só essa cara de boba - Charlotte riu - Você está apaixonada!

- Hein?

- Bella bobinha, está escrito em maiúsculas gritantes na sua testa.

- Não viaja, Edward é meu amigo.

- Quem falou em Edward hã? Eu comentei sobre a paixão, não sobre o cara.

- Bella, por favor, até Edward já sacou isso - Alice revirou os olhos - Qual o problema admitir?

- Não há problema nenhum, agora parem de encher o saco, Edward está vindo.

É claro que a palhaçada não acabou ali, ouvi gracinhas de todos os lados o dia inteiro, comentários nada sutis sobre como eu parecia uma garota tola e apaixonada, Edward ficou quieto o tempo todo, rindo ocasionalmente, mas com os olhos e a mente distante o tempo inteiro.

_"Eu mal posso esperar tudo isso acabar" _a frase rodava a minha mente, o que precisava acabar, qual era o mistério?

Como médico eu entendia que não deveríamos nos relacionar enquanto ele estivesse responsável pelo meu tratamento.

Tratamento. Isso!

O que precisava acabar era o meu tratamento, então ele não seria mais o meu médico. Infelizmente o tratamento só acabaria se eu voltasse a andar, o que era uma possibilidade bem pequena.

Talvez nós nunca ficaríamos juntos.

.

.

- Isabella Marie Swan - vovó gritou cheia de autoridade - Larga esse caderno e vem almoçar!

- Já vou gostosona.

- O caminho até o hospital é longo, porque diabos você ainda está com essa cara nos livros? Almoço e banho, não dá para chegar em Seattle em 5 minutos.

A ladainha continuou por todo o caminho, vovó me deixou no hospital e sumiu para fazer compras. Edward me recebeu cheio de sorrisos para mais uma sessão de exercícios, beijou minha bochecha e fez algumas perguntas, anotando tudo em sua agenda de capa marrom.

Nós conversamos um pouco enquanto ele anotava todos os exames que eu precisaria fazer nas próximas semanas com um sorriso bizarro no rosto.

- Qual o motivo desse sorriso? - indaguei curiosa.

- Hm, nada - sorriu - Vamos lá preguiçosa, caminhada na esteira.

Caminhei com ajuda dos aparelhos por uma hora, rindo da cantoria de Edward e de suas piadas ruins, me divertindo com suas motivações idiotas e seus pulinhos em torno da esteira. Aquele era o meu anjo, dando o seu melhor para me fazer feliz, mesmo quando eu estava tentando inutilmente algum resultado em uma máquina idiota.

- Beleza, hora de sair daí - Edward contornou a esteira, me desligou dos aparelhos e dos suportes e me ajudou a sentar novamente na cadeira de rodas, o sorriso bizarro de satisfação ainda estava em seu rosto.

- Sério, esse seu sorriso está me assustando.

- Tira o sapato Bella - tombei a cabeça para o lado sem entender - Anda Bella, tira o sapato.

- Ok.

Revirei os olhos e me estiquei na cadeira para tirar o tênis e as meias, joguei tudo para o lado e cruzei os braços esperando Edward falar mais alguma coisa, mas tudo que eu ganhei foi uma risada alta e um olhar "espere e verá" daqueles que não te dão espaço para discussão.

Edward se inclinou para tocar meus pés, passando os dedos levemente por toda a extensão do meu pé esquerdo, arrastando a mão preguiçosamente com uma concentração desnecessária, como se quisesse algum ponto, atingir um local especial ou sei lá o que.

- O que diabos você está fazendo?

- Shh, estou testando uma coisa Bella - resmungou concentrado, deslizando o indicador pelo outro pé, fazendo um vai e vem irritante.

- Edward para com essa porra, faz cosquinha!

Ele gargalhou, jogou a cabeça para trás e continuou mexendo no meu pé como se não estivesse ouvindo os meus protestos, sacudi a cabeça com aquela sensação de estar perdendo algo, mas não consegui encontrar nada na minha mente que fizesse sentido.

- Você escutou o que acabou de dizer Bella? Cócegas, há quanto tempo você não sente cócegas?

- Você está dizendo o que eu acho que está dizendo? - sussurrei descrente, olhando para os meus pés como se eles fossem a porta para Nárnia.

- Os exames da semana passada, os resultados confirmaram o que eu já desconfiava meu amor, a sensibilidade da região afetada está voltando, você está começando a sentir seus pés e isso gradativamente vai atingir as pernas e parte da coluna. Agora suas chances de recuperação total são de 90%.

Respirei fundo, tentando conter as lágrimas de emoção, não só pelo fato da descoberta das minhas novas possibilidades de recuperação, mas por notar o tom amoroso que Edward usou para me chamar de "meu amor".

- Não chore baby, você vai volta a andar, eu prometo.

Solucei, comovida pela promessa e pelo carinho. Edward se inclinou para me abraçar e beijar meu nariz de forma carinhosa, sorri em meio as lágrimas, agradecendo aos céus por me dar Edward para ser meu médico, meu amigo, meu amor, meu anjo.

- Obrigada Edward, obrigada por cuidar de mim - segurei sua mão - Sem você eu nunca teria conseguido isso.

- Eu estou aqui para cuidar de você baby - suas mãos pousaram nas minhas bochechas - Esse é só um pequeno passo do nosso caminho.

Nossos rostos estavam próximos demais, seu hálito quente acariciava minha face sutilmente, me levando para uma espécie de torpor desconhecida. Eu queria beijá-lo.

Como se ouvisse meus pensamentos, Edward se inclinou para mim, tocando nossos lábios gentilmente como na praia, olhando nos meus olhos como se pudesse extrair minha alma.

- Eu quero beijar você Bella - sussurrou em meus lábios.

- O que você está esperando?

* * *

**N/a: Como estão meus amores? ~foge das pedras~**

**Já sabem né? É só agir com bondade, clicar no botãozinho da review para fazer essa alma feliz e eu volto :)**


	11. Wish You Were Here

_Damn, damn, damn,_

_What I'd do to have you_

_Here, here, here_

_I wish you were here._

_Damn, damn, damn_

_What I'd do to have you_

_Near, near, near_

_I wish you were here_

**(Wish You Were Here – Avril Lavigne)**

Havia um sorriso estupidamente apaixonado congelado em meus lábios desde a última sessão de fisioterapia. Eu estava numa espécie de torpor que aquecia cada pedacinho da minha alma, desde aquele beijo trocado na sala de Edward.

Era como se um milhão de globos de luz explodissem em meu cérebro quando ele me beijava. Sua língua circundava a minha com carinho e gentileza, uma tortura lenta e deliciosa que enviava para cada pedaço do meu corpo um estímulo de prazer. Céus, eu estou tão apaixonada!

Foi ridículo esconder qualquer coisa quando eu voltei àquela noite para casa, Alice e Rosalie me esperavam para vermos Emm e Jazz jogarem contra o time da reserva de La Push e eu simplesmente não consegui manter a boca fechada.

- Seu irmão me beijou – soltei assim que alcancei a calçada, tudo o que eu consegui assimilar no meio da gritaria foi minha avó com cara de tacho parada na porta de entrada, tentando entender o que se passava na mente perturbada de duas adolescentes que pulavam feito malucas em volta de mim.

Eventualmente todo mundo ficou sabendo, foi o inferno na terra ouvir tantas piadas e tanta zoação, mas eu estava tão feliz que me recusava a fazer cara feia para os comentários, no fundo toda aquela perturbação fazia parte do pacote de amigos que eu escolhi.

Nós não definimos uma relação, senti que Edward não queria tocar no assunto que eventualmente poderia estragar nosso clima de plenitude, eu não estava ligando para um título, enquanto ele estivesse ao meu lado, sorrindo daquele jeito torto e meio cafajeste, nós estaríamos bem.

Eu tive minhas sessões de terapia estendidas para três horas na semana, Edward estava apostando alto na minha recuperação e eu estava animada com minhas possibilidades, minha recuperação era um grande talvez, mas eu estava aprendendo a confiar no 1% de chance que fazia toda a diferença. Edward me fazia acreditar, ele apostava tanto em mim que me fazia apostar também.

Lori estava nas nuvens, ela chorou emocionada, fez seu discurso de vó orgulhosa e depois enumerou uma lista sobre como Edward era o cara perfeito para mim, baseado em seus anos de paquera e amores vividos ela deu seu veredito.

- Docinho, esse homem é para casar – ri alto jogando a cabeça para trás, Lori deu a volta na mesa e apoiou o queixo em seus braços tatuados.

- Você é realmente minha melhor referência sobre casamentos vovó.

- Eu não achei o cara certo – ela deu de ombros e virou-se para checar a macarronada que por sinal estava cheirando muito bem.

- E você casou 15 malditas vezes por quê?

- Baby, a vida fica um pouco monótona depois dos 20 e vá por mim, o primeiro ano do casamento sempre é quente.

No domingo à noite Edward me fez uma visita, eu estava tão empolgada com um livro que mal percebi quando ele entrou no quarto e se sentou ao meu lado, soltei um gritinho quando senti seus lábios na minha coxa e ganhei um beijo estralado na barriga.

- Oi, você – ele sorriu preguiçosamente e mordeu a pele acima do meu umbigo – Ocupada?

- Muito ocupada – acariciei seus cabelos e me inclinei como pude para alcançar os seus lábios, nos demos um selinho desajeitado e sorrimos um para o outro.

- Ocupada demais para ir ao cinema comigo?

- Está me chamando para um encontro? – arqueei as sobrancelhas, ele riu e apertou seus dedos em torno da minha cintura.

- Estou, bobinha. Nós vamos para Port Angeles – Edward não esperou uma resposta, ele simplesmente se levantou e abriu meu closet, fuçou todas as gavetas como se conhecesse cada uma delas e tirou uma calça com estampa étnica, uma blusa preta de mangas compridas e minha jaqueta de couro favorita. Abri a boca para reclamar da sua audácia e elogiar o look, mas Edward foi mais rápido, me calou com um beijo, procurou minhas botas e deixou tudo em cima da cama antes de sair do quarto para me dar privacidade.

Troquei de roupa o mais rápido que consegui, estava cheirosa e bem limpinha graças ao banho tomado 20 minutos mais cedo, ajeitei meus cabelos e calcei as botas da melhor maneira que pude, não queria me arrumar demais, mas também não queria sair de qualquer jeito. A quantidade incrível de maquiagem que Alice enfiou na minha penteadeira serviu para alguma coisa afinal, tentei me lembrar de alguma dica valiosa, mas desisti assim que comecei, optando pelo bom e velho rímel e um pouco de brilho labial.

Edward me esperava na cozinha, ele estava fazendo a felicidade da minha avó, elogiando seus biscoitos e dando total atenção para suas sandices, Lori segurava um sorriso que podia rasgar o seu rosto e ele só aumentou quando ela me viu parada na porta, olhando fixamente para meu objeto de desejo apoiado no balcão da nossa cozinha.

- Querida, está linda! Edward cuide bem da minha garota e juízo, estou indo para a casa de uma amiga jogar strip poker. Amo vocês.

Lori beijou nossas bochechas antes de dançar até a sala e apanhar sua bolsa sumindo em seguida das nossas vistas, ri porque (a) minha vó era insana e (b) a cara de Edward foi impagável.

- Sua vó joga strip poker? É possível eu amar ainda mais essa velha? – revirei os olhos.

- Ela não joga strip poker, só estava brincando – Edward arqueou as sobrancelhas como se dissesse "Hey, você não acredita nisso realmente" – Eu realmente espero que seja só uma brincadeira.

Nosso caminho até o cinema foi feito ao som de Queen, eu quase morri com o cover de Edward de _Somebody to love_, ele definitivamente não tinha vocação nenhuma para Freddie Mercury, mas sua voz era linda e doce e eu queria mordê-lo.

Nós escolhemos um filme qualquer, uma bilheteria de sucesso que eu não fiz questão de ver porque estava seriamente ocupada com a boca de Edward sobre a minha, ele beijou, apertou e mordeu onde podia alcançar enquanto o filme rolava na tela, eu queria sorrir e gritar aos quatro ventos o quanto eu estava feliz ao lado daquele homem, o quanto eu me sentia realizada enquanto suas mãos passeavam pela minha cintura e seus lábios trabalhavam no meu pescoço.

Era fácil esquecer minhas limitações e problemas quando ele estava ao meu lado, sorrindo para mim e me encorajando a não ser a garota de cadeira de rodas medrosa e descrente que eu costumava ser, Edward me fazia enxergar o lado bom das coisas, com ele tudo parecia simples e certo.

Na volta para casa nós paramos para comprar algumas besteiras antes de seguir viagem, comi com paixão meus ursinhos de goma enquanto Edward fazia sua manobra pra comer um x-bacon gorduroso com milk shake de chocolate.

- Quantos anos você tem mesmo? Ah, lembrei, cinco!

- Oh baby, sério? Os ursinhos de goma estão nas suas mãos e não nas minhas – mostrei a língua para Edward, ele me ignorou até o sinal fechar e me puxou para um beijo quando paramos no cruzamento. Eu estava mole e estupidamente feliz quando estacionamos no jardim da minha casa, as luzes estavam apagadas, mas foi fácil achar a chave atrás do vaso.

É claro que o senhor perfeito não podia simplesmente me deixar na porta e voltar para a casa, ele entrou comigo, acendeu as luzes, me mandou colocar um pijama e ficou ao meu lado na cama contando uma história que sinceramente era uma afronta aos contos de fadas.

- Por Deus Edward, Henry nasce em menos de um mês, você precisa melhor suas histórias – ele riu e se jogou ao meu lado, puxou meu pijama para cima e colou sua cabeça na minha barriga, uma mania irritante e fofa que eu estava adorando, mexi em seus cabelos com preguiça, passeando meus dedos lentamente por seus fios rebeldes.

- Um passo de cada vez, eu preciso trocar fraldas primeiro. Você vai me ajudar não é? Charl caiu fora desde que soube que estava grávida – eu ri alto e revirei os olhos para o seu drama, os olhos de Edward brilhavam toda vez que mencionávamos Henry nas nossas conversas, ele seria o pai mais coruja da terra, trocar fraldas não seria sacrifício nenhum enquanto ele estivesse afogando seu filho em baba.

Nós conversamos por algum tempo até Edward precisar ir para a casa de Charl, ele estava dormindo lá porque, com a reta final da gravidez ninguém queria deixar nossa gordinha sozinha, Esme sempre estava por lá, as garotas e eu dormíamos algumas noites e até os meninos estavam ajudando com toda essa coisa de companhia incondicional.

Eu dormi como um bebê, acordei no dia seguinte bem disposta e animada, troquei de roupa o mais rápido que pude e me arrumei para tomar café e esperar Jasper, meu motorista da vez. Meu sorriso foi embora quando arrastei minha cadeira para frente da grande penteadeira e notei o post-it colado no espelho, as maiúsculas gritantes estampavam as três piores palavras do mundo "Teste de aritmética".

Segui para a cozinha amuada e sem vontade de continuar o dia, eu só queria voltar para a cama e dormir enquanto algum doppelganger do bem andava até a FHS e fazia a prova em meu lugar. Lori não estava em casa, ela estava se empenhando em seus passatempos e agora eles incluíam corridas matinais, academia e chá de alguma-coisa-que-emagrece.

Duas batidas na porta me tiraram a atenção da tigela de cereais e bananas, engoli as três últimas colheradas e corri até a porta com meu meio de transporte eficiente e quase ágil, abri sorridente esperando encontrar meu melhor amigo, apaixonado de carteirinha e fã declarado de Alice, mas tive que alargar meu sorriso quando vi Edward parecendo tímido em sua jaqueta de couro e Charl ao seu lado com um sorriso brilhante.

- Bom dia raio de luz! – eu ri e deixei que ela me apertasse como podia, com Henry ao seu redor era difícil manter um abraço apertado com Charlotte – Olha só que surpresa linda. Seu namorado, sua amiga e seu afilhado em um pacote só, esperando você com um volvo deliciosamente confortável para te levar no colégio.

- Certo, que bicho te mordeu? E Edward não é meu namorado – me inclinei para conseguir enlaçar a cintura de Edward, ele abaixou facilitando o acesso e eu pude beijar sua bochecha. Ainda não ficava confortável com a coisa toda de mostrar sentimentos na frente de Charl, ela sempre me deu força para investir em Edward, mas parecia tão bizarro que ela pudesse entender nossa relação sem se opor em nenhum momento. Eu a amava, ela era uma grande amiga, mas tudo era novo para mim e certamente, em condições normais nossa comunicação seria um caos.

- Dá para acreditar que em três semanas meu bebê vai estar nos meus braços? Estou indo para minha última consulta, me sinto tão feliz! Mas e aí, quer que eu feche os olhos para você dar um oi descente para o seu homem?

- Deixa de ser babaca – Edward apertou suas bochechas e ganhou um tapa forte na mão – Bom dia baby, noite ruim?

- Teste de aritmética, eu odeio os números e não tenho nenhuma afinidade com cálculos – gemi colocando o rosto entre as mãos, Edward se enfiou no meio das minhas pernas e me fez olhar para ele.

- Você é inteligente Bella, só precisa tirar essa ideia de que odeia números e é inimiga dos cálculos. Vamos ficar bem se parar com isso, nós estudamos no sábado, qual a dificuldade?

- Estou sendo um bebê chorão não é? – ele fez que sim com a cabeça e abriu seu sorriso brilhante para mim, ganhei um beijinho no nariz antes de ser carregada para o banco da frente do volvo. Charlotte sentou atrás, ficou mexendo no meu cabelo e falando o tempo inteiro sobre como seria lindo ter seu bebê nos braços, eu ri durante todo o caminho, ela estava cantando algumas canções de ninar e ensaiando conosco as histórias que devia contar para Henry quando Edward estacionou na frente do colégio. Charl me beijou e prometeu ligar para contar cada mínimo detalhe da consulta, acenei ainda rindo de todo o seu surto de plenitude, deixando que Edward me empurrasse para longe daquela maluca hormonal. Ele me levou até o estacionamento, onde Allie, Emm, Jazz e Rose me esperava m com aqueles sorrisos idiotas de provocação.

- Te vejo mais tarde baby, boa sorte – Edward inclinou o corpo tocando os nossos narizes, deixando que eu decidisse continuar ou não o beijo, puxei sua camisa e ataquei sua boca com vontade, podia ouvir os sussurros dos adolescentes no estacionamento, mas eu não estava ligando para aquilo quando tinha a boca de Edward se movendo contra a minha. Nós nos afastamos com um selinho demorado e um abraço quente, beijei sua bochecha e finalmente soltei sua camisa para que ele pudesse levantar.

- Bom trabalho doutor Cullen – ele piscou e acenou para as meninas enquanto se afastava, suspirei toda mole e apaixonada, feito uma adolescente que acaba de conhecer o amor, mas me deem esse crédito, _eu sou_ uma adolescente que está experimento todas as borboletas no estômago e os suspiros apaixonados com direito a olhares perdidos.

- Sou só eu ou alguém mais consegue enxergar os corações saltando dos olhos da Bella? – Emmett cutucou minha barriga e me apertou em um abraço monstruoso – Tá namorando, tá namorando!

- Sério, cresça! Edward não é meu namorado – mostrei a língua para ele ignorando os olhares mortais de Rosalie e Alice – Não ainda.

- É assim que se fala, toca aqui – Jazz estendeu o punho para um high five – Mas chega de conversa mole, a mocinha tem um teste em 15 minutos.

- Obrigada por lembrar, estou animada para isso.

Alice e Rose me sufocaram com perguntas nos corredores enquanto eu era empurrada por Jazz até a sala, a maioria das questões foi ignorada porque tinha a ver com meu título – não existente – de namorada oficial de Edward Cullen. Elas não podiam simplesmente me aceitar como algo na vida de seu irmão, as duas pentelhas queriam a merda de um pedido de namoro, uma aliança e um jantar para me apresentar as pessoas que eu já conhecia.

Minha prova não foi tão terrível como eu esperava, consegui me sair bem e garantir uma nota azul, queria dançar e morder Edward porque sem ele eu jamais entenderia aquela coisa complicada que era a matemática, mais um acréscimo na lista do senhor perfeito.

Almocei com as meninas, Jasper e Emm estavam dando duro no time e nenhuma de nós estava a fim de ver os garotos suarem e correrem atrás de uma bola. Voltei para casa na caravana do amor, segurando um castiçal entre Alice e Jazz no banco traseiro do jipe de Emmett. Lori já estava em casa, cozinhando enquanto cantava alguma música pop e balançava o corpo junto com a batida, nós conversamos um pouco e sentamos juntas para tomar sua maravilhosa sopa de ervilhas.

Depois do jantar Carlisle apareceu para nos levar até a mansão, uma partida saudável de poker aguardava os mais velhos e o bolo de chocolate de Esme esperava os mais novos. Edward ainda não tinha voltado e Charl estava deitada em segurança no andar de cima. Tentamos arrastá-la para um filme, mas perdemos para seu argumento de pés inchados e cansaço. O jeito foi ajeitar a sala com almofadas, guloseimas e muitos cobertores porque o frio estava nos fazendo tremer mesmo com o aquecedor ligado. Embarcamos em algum filme sem graça de terror, cochilei na metade e só acordei nos créditos finais com Edward beijando meu pescoço e apertando a minha cintura com delicadeza.

- Oi, dorminhoca – ele beijou minha testa e me ajudou a sentar no sofá – Vou tomar um banho e já volto.

- Não demora – sussurrei fazendo manha porque eu estava seriamente dependente daquele homem, Edward tinha algum tipo de feitiço, não era possível um homem só fazer aquele estrago todo em uma mulher.

- 5 minutos baby, é rápido.

- Tão fofos! Já consigo ver os bebês em volta de vocês e um casamento lindo no jardim.

- Me economiza Alice.

Edward voltou depois de tomar banho e verificar se Charlotte precisava de algo, me enrolou em uma manta e me carregou para fora contornando a propriedade e seguindo para o lago, a mansão ficou fora de vista à medida que adentrávamos o bosque que cercava a propriedade dos Cullens. Ele sentou em um tronco caído e me apertou em seus braços, embalando meu corpo numa canção desconhecida, ficamos em silêncio observando a lua refletir na água do lago escuro. Era um cenário encantador.

- Então, eu não sou seu namorado uh? – Edward cutucou minhas costelas, sorri e apertei suas bochechas vermelhas.

- Não, você não é. Está incomodado com isso?

- Na verdade estou. Nossa relação não é lá muito fácil e eu estaria seriamente encrencado se alguém descobrisse que eu me envolvi com uma paciente. De qualquer forma isso não importa, hoje de manhã quando você negou o que Charlotte disse eu me senti incomodado, não quero que nosso relacionamento seja desse jeito, quero fazer as coisas certas com você. Eu vou ter um filho com outra, mas você mais do que ninguém sabe que as coisas entre Charl e eu não funcionam desse jeito, eu vou ter um trabalhão daqui para frente com Henry, mas eu quero que esteja ao meu lado Bella, só preciso que entenda e tenha paciência.

- Hey, não estou te cobrando nada – segurei seu rosto com força e mantive meus olhos nos seus enquanto falava – Eu te entendo Edward, sei onde estou me metendo, Henry deve ser a prioridade na sua vida e isso é indiscutível. Se você me quiser ao seu lado eu vou ficar baby.

- Namora comigo Bella? – meu coração bateu mais rápido, eu só podia estar em um sonho bizarro – Deus, eu sou péssimo nisso! Alice me mataria se pudesse. Isabella Swan, você quer ser minha namorada?

- Oh eu não sei – brinquei apertando meus braços em torno de seu pescoço – É tudo que eu mais quero Edward.

Então ele me beijou e tudo foi esquecido, era como beijá-lo pela primeira vez, nossas línguas se movendo em sincronia, devagar, doce. Meu namorado. Era quase mágico, quem eu queria enganar? A felicidade de ter Edward ao meu lado não podia ser comparada com o fato de poder chamá-lo de meu.

Nós saímos da nossa bolha com o toque estridente de seu celular, ele pareceu confuso ao ler o visor e gentilmente me afastou para poder atender. Alguém gritava freneticamente do outro lado da linha e aos poucos eu vi o homem que há pouco sorria comigo se transformar em uma máscara de terror.

O celular deslizou dos dedos longos de Edward e caiu no chão com um baque surdo, nós nos olhamos, o medo refletido nos seus olhos causou um tremor estranho na minha espinha, eu comecei a temer o que quer que seja quando uma lágrima solitária rolou por seu rosto.

- Precisamos voltar agora Bella – nada mais foi dito, Edward me colocou nos braços e correu numa velocidade assustadora de volta para a mansão.

- O que aconteceu? – sussurrei quando ele alcançou a escada que nos levava para a entrada.

- Charlotte caiu da escada, ela não está reagindo.

Tudo aconteceu muito rápido, em um segundo nós estávamos em volta do corpo inerte de Charlotte, no outro estávamos espremidos na sala de espera do hospital, aguardando notícias sobre o Charl e o bebê. Ninguém sabia o que falar, o silêncio era assustador.

Edward estava calado, seus olhos estavam vermelhos, fixos na porta a espera de alguém que pudesse acabar com aquela angústia. Cinco minutos mais tarde o médico de Charlotte entrou acompanhado de Carlisle, todos se levantaram para ouvir o que eles tinham a dizer, permaneci quieta, segurando a mão de Edward e tentando conter minhas próprias lágrimas. Eu nunca fui muito religiosa, mas naquele momento eu pedi a Deus para que cuidasse de Charlotte e Henry.

- Charlotte está fazendo uma cesariana de emergência, a queda poderia ter sido fatal para o bebê, ele chegou aqui com o cordão umbilical em torno do pescoço. A cirurgia está quase acabando, ela está perdendo muito sangue e estamos tentando mantê-la segura – Edward desabou ao meu lado quando Carlisle terminou de falar, eu ouvi o choro agoniado de Rosalie e Alice e o meu próprio se sobressaindo, Charl tinha que ficar bem, ela tinha que sair daquela maldita cirurgia.

- Ela quer ver vocês – Carlisle apontou para Edward e eu e se ajoelhou na minha frente – Você acha que pode lidar com isso?

Assenti devagar, se Charlotte queria me ver era porque ela sabia que eu era capaz de aguentar o que quer que fosse. Edward me empurrou pelos corredores, nós entramos no centro cirúrgico depois de todo o procedimento necessário e eu me preparei para o que teria que enfrentar naquela mesa de cirurgia. Os médicos estavam trabalhando, uma enfermeira segurava um pacotinho azul em torno de Charl e pude ver que ela sorria fracamente para seu bebê. Nós nos aproximamos devagar, Henry foi passado para os braços de Edward e ele chorou ao segurá-lo com as mãos trêmulas, me aproximei da mesa para segurar a mão de Charl e alisar seus dedos.

- Hey Bella – ela sorriu fraquinha e olhou para seu filho – Edward e eu fizemos um belo trabalho.

- Eu sei, sua boba – sorri e apertei sua mão com um pouco mais de força – Agora você precisa ser forte e aguentar mais um pouquinho. Logo, logo estaremos indo para a casa com Henry e vamos mimá-lo muito.

- Não Bella, eu não vou para a casa – Abri a boca para retrucar e fazer com que ela parasse de falar idiotices – Eu amo muito vocês, mas eu sinto que não vou conseguir, dói muito.

- Não diga isso querida – Edward afagou sua bochecha e beijou sua testa – Você vai ficar bem.

- Prometa para mim que vai cuidar de Henry!

- Charl, para com isso! – Edward estava desesperado, ele era médico, de alguma forma eu sentia que ele já sabia o que iria acontecer.

- Prometam para mim, prometam que vão cuidar dele! – um bipe estranho ecoou pelo ambiente, os médicos se moveram depressa. Alguma coisa estava errada, Charlotte se agitou e apertou minhas mãos com mais força – Bella eu confio em você, prometa que vai cuidar de Henry como se ele fosse seu. Cuide do meu filho Bella, cuida dele para mim.

- Eu prometo Charl – sussurrei olhando em seus olhos claros, deixei que as minhas lágrimas deslizassem pelo meu rosto enquanto sentia minha cadeira de rodas ser afastada da mesa – Eu prometo.

Então houve o silêncio.

Eu soube que Charlotte não pertencia mais aquele mundo. Ela se fora para sempre.

* * *

**N/a: Não foi fácil escrever esse capítulo. Muitas nunca entenderam essa relação estranha entre Bella/Edward/Charlotte e eu sempre respondi que Charl era muito importante para a fic, ela e Henry foram fundamentais para pequenas mudanças da Bells. Não é nada legal escolher matar um personagem, ainda mais uma em particular que eu amava por ser tão madura e aceitar a Bella, por não ser uma ex namorada mesquinha, por ser leal e amiga e por se empenhar em trazer um pouco de felicidade para a vida da nossa protagonista. Acho que ficou claro para vocês que me ouviram/leram falar sobre o quão fundamental era esse bebê na vida de Bella, então eu simplesmente não podia deixar que nada acontecesse ao nosso pequeno Henry. Vai com Deus Charl, seu anjinho está em boas mãos. ~autora chorando a vida para fora de si~ **


End file.
